


La Comunidad del Maestro Snape

by Alisevv



Series: La Comunidad del Maestro Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU mágico, M/M, Romance, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Autora: RakinaHarry y el grupo de Herbología y Pociones Avanzadas hacen un viaje escolar a una comunidad que funciona con directrices monásticas, fundado por el excéntrico Maestro SnapeDisclaimer: Ya todos lo sabemos, pero hay que decirlo^^. Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Rowling, incluso Sev¬¬. Los personajes originales son de la exclusiva propiedad de Rakina





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Master Snape´s Community es una historia estupenda que a mí particularmente me gustó un montón, aunque advierto que algunas cosas puedan resultarles un tanto inusuales y un poquito extrañas. Y la relación de Sev y Harry en esta historia, y especialmente en la secuela, es increíble. Resultó ganadora del Quill to Parchment Award 2007 como mejor AU.
> 
> Agradezco inmensamente a Rakina que me permitió traducirlas, y a Heiko e Intruders quienes tenían los permisos de traducción y me los cedieron amablemente. Gracias a todas.
> 
> Y con ustedes la historia, espero la disfruten

Harry Potter, estudiante de séptimo año en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, en ese momento se encontraba con el grupo de estudio de Herbología y Pociones Avanzadas. Estaba formado por ocho estudiantes, los cuales habían aprobado todos sus TIMOs con calificaciones lo suficientemente altas como para ser admitidos en tan selecto grupo. Teóricamente, el joven estaba trabajando en un ensayo para su tutora, la profesora Pomona Sprout, pero en realidad estaba reflexionando sobre su existencia, mientras fingía leer.

Harry era extraño; lo sabía porque todos se lo decían. Siempre se lo habían dicho, de hecho. Durante los primeros once años de su vida, había sido criado por su tía y tío muggles, y ninguno de los dos pensaba muy bien de él. Había sido constantemente ridiculizado y desvalorizado al compararle con la ejemplar –a los ojos de ellos– aunque obesa, figura de su primo Dudley Dursley. Entonces, a los once años, el mucho más pequeño y escuálido Harry había sido enviado a Hogwarts. Porque Hogwarts era ’tan monstruosa como tú’, le había dicho su tío. Él había salido de sus caminos y ellos no tuvieron que inventar más excusas para su extraño comportamiento, ni tuvieron que seguir alimentándole de sobras. Extrañaron su contribución al trabajo de la casa, pero eso no lo admitirían ante él, por supuesto.

Así que había llegado a Hogwarts y descubierto que allí también era extraño. Tenía una distintiva cicatriz en forma de relámpago en la frente y todos –excepto Harry, por supuesto– parecían saber lo que significaba. Sus tíos le habían contado que había resultado herido en una explosión de gas en la que también habían muerto sus padres, quienes eran demasiado chapuceros y tacaños como para preocuparse por tener sus electrodomésticos en buen estado. Para un mago, la cicatriz era inmediatamente reconocible como resultado de una herida mágica, probablemente causada por el uso de un hechizo ilegal.

Esto le hizo alguien poco común, y aunque él había esperado ser como cualquier otro de los estudiantes que llegaban a la escuela y poder pasar desapercibido por una vez, había sido señalado como ‘diferente’ desde el principio. La gente le hacía preguntas sobre su pasado, acerca de cómo había sido maldecido. Cuando no podía contestar, pensaban que era muy reservado y selecto, como si fuera mejor que el resto. Como si fuera especial. De naturaleza tímida y tranquila debido a su educación con los Dursley, Harry pronto se encontró sólo, siendo siempre el último en ser elegido como compañero en las clases.

Se adaptó lo mejor que pudo, y demostró su talento en Estudios de Artes Oscuras y Pociones, pero siempre se sintió como un extraño, en las márgenes del grupo en lugar de una parte de él. No encontraba eso inusual, se había sentido de esa manera desde que podía recordar. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia habían pasado bastante tiempo explicándole cuan diferente y monstruoso era.

En Hogwarts había sido ubicado en la Casa Gryffindor, cuyos miembros eran conocidos por su perseverancia, especialmente en circunstancias difíciles, y eso describía perfectamente a Harry.

Pero su futuro era una gran incógnita. ¿Qué podría hacer cuando terminara la escuela? ¿Dónde podría integrarse y ser capaz de ganarse la vida? Hasta ahora, había vivido diecisiete años sin encontrar un lugar en el que se sintiera verdaderamente a gusto, y estaba empezando a dudar de que dicho lugar existiera.

El Director trataba de animarle. Le llamaba ‘Mi Muchacho’, e insinuaba que sería un mago especial y una fuerza de bien algún día. Harry esperaba con fuerza que así fuera, pero no podía ver señal alguna de momento. Todo lo que podía ver en su futuro inmediato era mucho estudio para aprobar sus EXTASIs ese verano, y un gran espacio desconocido después. Se deprimía cuando pensaba sobre eso así que, habitualmente, intentaba no hacerlo. Pero el grupo de estudio de la profesora Sproud no siempre era la clase más excitante de la escuela y estaba teniendo problemas de concentración, así que sus pensamientos habían derivado una vez más hacia el futuro.

Hasta que escuchó…

—… viaje a la Isla de Eigg. Permaneceremos durante la noche en la Comunidad y estoy segura que les fascinará, tanto desde el punto de vista de Pociones como del de Herbología; también será de interés como encuentro con la cultura mágica.

¿Un viaje? ¡Eso era inusual! Harry nunca antes había hecho uno, pero había escuchado que los alumnos de séptimo a veces tenían la oportunidad.

>>Por favor, reparta estos folletos por la clase, tomen uno cada uno —continuó la Profesora, y Harry se encontró con que un panfleto era agitado impacientemente ante si por Draco Malfoy, un prefecto de Slytherin que tenía poco tiempo para él.

COMUNIDAD DEL MAESTRO SNAPE  
Isla de Eigg  
Una Comunidad Viviendo y Trabajando Bajo los Principios del Ascetismo Mágico

Venga a visitar una verdadera comunidad de trabajo, donde brujas y magos viven de acuerdo con las antiguas tradiciones mágicas, fundada por el Maestro Severus Snape, maestro de Pociones y experto en historia de la magia y misticismo.

Una comunidad donde alrededor de una docena de personas viven sin ningún contacto muggle, en una indeterminada zona de la remota Isla de Eigg. Cultivan la mayoría de sus productos y elaboran una amplia gama de pociones, vinos y conservas.

Los miembros viven bajos los principios monásticos de trabajo para la comunidad de acuerdo con sus habilidades y talentos naturales.

El Maestro Snape es famoso como el inventor de varias pociones medicinales, especialmente la Poción Mata Angustia y la Poción Para Mejorar las Articulaciones, así como por ser muy conocido por sus contribuciones regulares a ‘El Anuario del Mago Tradicional’ y ‘Reseña Mensual de Nuevas Pociones’

Si decide realizar la visita, tiene la opción de permanecer con la comunidad y vivir según su estilo de vida por un día, una semana, o incluso más tiempo. Enviar una lechuza para detalles adicionales.

Había varias imágenes de escenarios escarpados en las que varias figuras trabajaban duramente en los campos y jardines, en una serie de colmenas, y reunían una multitud de ovejas marrones. Otra imagen mostraba una bodega de vinos con rejillas llenas de botellas, barriles parados en el suelo y una mesa con cristalería, presumiblemente para catar el producto, y Harry esperaba poder tener oportunidad de hacer eso. Había una biblioteca, una sala de estudio bien iluminada con mesas y sillas, y una pequeña imagen que mostraba una habitación –suponía Harry– y que era descrita como ‘una celda’. A él no le parecía muy cómoda, pero era difícil decirlo a partir de un dibujo tan pequeño.

En el escritorio contiguo a Harry se encontraba Neville Longbottom. También era un chico bastante tímido, lo más cercano que Harry tenía a un amigo.

—Se ve bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Neville.

—Sí, puede ser interesante —concordó—. Será un cambio, en todo caso.

El otro sonrió y asintió.

 

@@@@@@@@

 

El viaje fue concertado para ese fin de semana. El grupo partiría el viernes en la mañana, viajando hasta el ferry en un transporte muggle llamado ‘minibus’. El viaje incluía el traslado en barco a través de la isla, y Harry estaba muy excitado por todo el asunto. Nunca había tenido unas vacaciones, pues cuando sus tíos llevaban a Dudley a alguna, a él le dejaban al cuidado de una vecina anciana, la señora Fig. La dama era bastante agradable, pero una o dos semanas en su compañía no eran como las vacaciones que sus compañeros describían cuando empezaba el curso en otoño. Este viaje sonaba parecido a esas experiencias de los otros chicos y Harry anhelaba realizarlo.

Al final, sólo ocho personas irían a la Isla Eigg, pues Keiran Sandiford había tenido que vérselas con Ginny Weasley por pellizcar su trasero con demasiada frecuencia –según clamaba la chica– y había recibido la particularmente horrorosa Maldición de Piel de Pasa. En la actualidad, parecía una ciruela pasa, tanto por el número de arrugas como por el color de la piel, y el contra-maleficio no estaba en ningún sitio que madam Pomfrey hubiera podido localizar. Así que el grupo estaba formado por la profesora Sprout y sus estudiantes: Harry, Neville, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones y Justin Finch-Fletchley.

—¡Pequeño pero selecto, mis queridos, pequeño pero selecto! —afirmó la profesora.

Llegaron a la villa de Arisaig el viernes a la hora del té, para pasar la noche en un mesón mágico ubicado en una colina sobre el pueblo.

‘Ye Wytche’s Tytte’ era una convincentemente antigua y fría posada. No podía jactarse de tener todas las comodidades, pero tenía un salón enorme con una larga chimenea central alrededor de la que se reunían los clientes, y servían una excelente cerveza y un estofado de caldera que tenía reputación de delicioso, aun cuando sus ingredientes no eran mencionados en el menú. 

A Harry difícilmente le preocupaba ese aspecto. Estaba enfermo y tenía calambres luego de horas sentado en el minibús, tambaleándose alrededor de las curvas en caminos estrechos y haciendo precarios progresos por las laderas de las montañas. Hubo un punto en el que en realidad se sintió físicamente enfermo y había tenido que pedir al conductor que se detuviera para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Se escucharon algunas burlas mientras recorría el pasillo hacia la salida, especialmente de su némesis Draco Malfoy, quien en voz alta comentó que ‘sólo había algo peor que un fenómeno desfigurado, y eso era un fenómeno gay desfigurado’.

Sin embargo, varios más parecieron contentos de la oportunidad de detenerse y estirar las piernas, así que Malfoy era minoría. La única que le apoyó fue su novia, Pansy Parkinson, quien tomaba las mismas materias que el rubio y nunca se apartaba de su compañía. La opinión general en Hogwarts era que Draco estaba jodido con la situación, y Harry esperaba que así fuera. Se sentía enfermo de la encantadora vida del chico; no sólo era heredero de una fortuna, había sido bendecido con una buena presencia, y por mucho que Harry se dijera que la apariencia y el dinero no eran importantes se daba cuenta que su vida sería mucho más divertida si los tuviera. Divertida no era una palabra que utilizaría para describir sus propias circunstancias.

Cuando la profesora Sproud había hecho la reservación en la barra del ‘Ye Wytche’s Tytte’, le habían dado dos llaves con forma de cucharón. Fueron conducidos por un enrevesado juego de escaleras hacia la parte superior del viejo mesón, que había sido convertida en dormitorios.

—¡Los chicos a la izquierda, las chicas a la derecha! —gritó la profesora Sprout—. Draco, como el único Prefecto presente, será responsable del dormitorio de los chicos. Debe asegurarse que todo quede en buenas condiciones y, por supuesto, que yo no tenga que venir a intermediar en alguna disputa o escándalo.

—Por supuesto, Profesora, puede contar conmigo —sonrió tontamente, aceptando la llave de la habitación de la izquierda.

—A las siete en punto nos reuniremos abajo para cenar, lo que les da tiempo para refrescarse y descansar un poco luego del viaje, o echar un vistazo al mesón, o quizás dar un paseo si lo desean. Pero sea lo que sea que hagan, los quiero a todos en el mostrador a las siete.

Ella condujo a las chicas a su habitación y Harry siguió a los muchachos a su dormitorio. Había seis camas disponibles y esperó hasta ver la que Draco escogía antes de elegir una en el otro extremo y en el mismo lado que el rubio, suponiendo que ése sería el punto menos visible. Neville tomó la cama que estaba a su lado y Justin una en el lado opuesto. Con sólo cuatro chicos en la habitación Harry no podría pasar inadvertido, por mucho que lo deseara.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó Draco, llamando la atención de todos—. Yo estoy a cargo, como la profesora Sprout tuvo el buen sentido de reconocer. En tanto se mantengan fuera de mi camino, y Potter no nos tenga toda la noche despiertos pajeándose, estoy seguro que nos irá bien. No sé qué clase de comida podremos esperar aquí, así que voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y aprovisionarme con algunos artículos esenciales, en caso de que sea una mierda. Pueden hacer lo mismo, pero asegúrense de estar en el mostrador a las siete, como dijo Sprout, ¡o me tendrán que dar explicaciones después!

Con eso, salió de la habitación y los demás suspiraron con alivio. Habitualmente, Justin era bastante indiferente a lo que dijera Draco, aunque el rubio se ponía insoportable cuando tenía autoridad sobre alguien, pero Neville y Harry se sintieron aliviados de que se hubiera ido. No dudaban que su sombra, Pansy, estaría con él.

—Creo que tomaré una ducha, Neville —decidió Harry—. Para ser honesto, me alegré cuando el minibús se detuvo.

—Sí, era muy incómodo. Hubo un momento en que luciste bastante verde.

Harry recogió sus artículos de limpieza y se dirigió a las duchas, bajando por las tortuosas escaleras hacia la sección que había sido convertida en los servicios. La burla de Malfoy acerca de hacerse pajas le preocupaba. Había comenzado a hacerlo con bastante frecuencia, y le preocupaba que Draco hubiera escuchado algún chisme acerca de ruidos en el dormitorio Gryffindor. ¿Seguramente nadie le iría con el cuento a Malfoy, un Slytherin?

Por supuesto, mientras más pensaba sobre masturbarse, más duro se ponía. Primero, fue sólo una ráfaga de sangre hacia su ingle al pensar en sus actividades nocturnas. Luego, una definitiva hinchazón en su polla, que podía sentir llenando su ropa interior y presionando contra el frente de sus jeans, demandando la atención de su mano. Comenzó a ser difícil caminar pero, afortunadamente, había llegado a las duchas, y luego de manejar los grifos hasta conseguir la temperatura apropiada, se desnudó rápidamente.

¡Alivio! Su ahora erecto miembro se balanceó libre de su confinamiento y se sentía maravilloso. No podía evitar sentir de ese modo, todo su órgano era tan sensible, y no pudo evitar que su mano aferrara automáticamente toda su longitud. Mientras se paraba bajo el agua caliente, masajeando su polla, se preguntó –no por primera vez– si se estaría obsesionando con el sexo. Esa maravillosa sensación mientras acariciaba, frotaba y apretaba era adictiva, nunca tenía suficiente. Y mientras su cuerpo estaba ocupado en eso, su mente parecía dejar atrás todas las preocupaciones y encontraba la raramente alcanzable paz. No era de extrañar que lo hiciera cada vez que podía encontrar algo de privacidad.

Deslizó la mano arriba y abajo, presionando firmemente, torciendo y tirando a medida que la necesidad se hacía más urgente. Sus caderas empujaban hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño gemido. Movió su mano izquierda para cubrir sus bolas, apretando hasta que la presión de su mano alivió la tensión que se formó cuando se acercó al orgasmo. Sabía que se iba a correr pronto… ahora… sólo tenía que continuar. Probablemente hubiera seguido aunque el mismísimo Draco Malfoy hubiera entrado al lugar.

Tuvo suerte; fue Justin.

Mientras Harry empujaba una última vez y sus bolas parecieron encogerse hacia arriba, y su polla comenzaba su espasmo, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado. Levantó la vista para ver los ojos de Justin fijos en su pulsante erección. Enrojeció, incluso en medio del clímax, pero no podía hacer nada sobre eso.

Había sido un orgasmo más largo de lo habitual, por supuesto. O al menos así lo sintió, mientras latido tras latido de perlado semen salía de su pene y era compasivamente lavado por la atenta caricia del agua de la ducha.

Justin alzó la mirada y observó los mortificados ojos verdes de Harry.

—Parece que Draco tuvo un punto, ¿verdad Potter? —comentó, antes de poner los ojos en blanco y girarse para preparar su propia ducha.


	2. El joven bendito

Harry pensaba que podía haber sido peor… apenas. Podía haber sido Draco. Aunque el hecho de que fuera Justin tampoco le hacía sentir demasiado cómodo. Seguía compartiendo la habitación con él, y Justin podría contárselo a Draco, si así quería. Esperaba que no, no le sabía nada malo al joven Hufflepuff, pero no le conocía en absoluto y no podía estar seguro de que no lo contaría más tarde. Neville hubiera guardado el secreto, pero Harry no había tenido tanta suerte.  
  
Terminó de ducharse rápidamente y regresó al dormitorio, donde Neville estaba acostado en su cama, haciendo un crucigrama de El Profeta y comiendo un paquete de Grageas Bertie Bott.  
  
—¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta al pueblo, Neville? —le preguntó.  
  
—No, he traído un montón de comida conmigo, Harry. Aunque no me importaría pasear a lo largo la carretera de la colina. Es el hábitat perfecto para encontrar Campánulas Marítimas*. No florecen es esta época del año, pero las espigas de semilla deberían ser reconocibles.  
  
Harry sentía poco entusiasmo por la idea de buscar Campánulas, pero decidió que sería mejor que quedarse sentado en el dormitorio esperando que llegara la hora de cenar, así que aceptó acompañar a Neville en su caminata por la naturaleza.  
  
El sendero era de una belleza casi increíble. Las precipitaciones eran frecuentes en esa parte de Escocia, y la ventaja de eso era que, incluso en verano, la campiña era verde esmeralda. El camino subía a lo largo del costado de la colina y los muchachos tomaron la trayectoria de subida, siguiendo cuando torció sobre sí misma luego de un centenar de yardas o algo así. Podían mirar hacia abajo a los tejados del mesón, y más abajo las casas del pueblo. Harry pensaba que incluso podría ver la rubia cabeza de Draco entre los compradores de la calle principal.  
  
Después de una milla o algo así, se encontraron con una roca plana y Harry sugirió que se sentaran un rato y tomaran un respiro. Neville aceptó con bastante renuencia, hasta ahora no había encontrado nada fuera de lo común.   
  
—Me pregunto si Malfoy realmente fue al pueblo a comprar comida —comentó Harry.  
  
—No hay mucho que comprar allá abajo —replicó Neville—. Solo había una de esas tiendas de pueblo, que venden de todo y también funcionan como Oficina Postal. Apostaría que no hay la amplia selección de alimentos de calidad que él acostumbra.  
  
—Ah, bien, en tanto nos alimenten en el mesón yo no soy exigente —sus primeros años le habían enseñado a estar agradecido por cualquier alimento que le fuera ofrecido.  
  
Los dos chicos pasaron un rato mirando hacia el mar, a la línea de islas a la distancia, una de las cuales, presumiblemente, era Eigg. El mar se mostraba calmado y Harry, quien nunca se había subido a un bote antes de cruzar el lago con Hagrid al comienzo de su primer año, se sentía bastante contento por eso. No estaba seguro de poder manejar un viaje con el mar picado sin terminar mareado. Probablemente, terminaría poniéndose tan verde como en el minibús y prefería pasar sin más de las burlas de Draco. Al menos las islas parecían bastante cercanas; así debía ser si podía verlas.  
  
—Es gracioso que la isla se llame Eigg** —comentó Neville—. ¿Me pregunto si esa otra se llamará beicon?  
  
Harry miró hacia donde estaba señalando y se rio.  
  
—¡No seas ridículo! Eigg no se deletrea como en huevos y beicon. De todas formas, las otras dos islas cercanas también tienen nombres tontos.  
  
—¿Si? ¿Cómo se llaman?  
  
—Mugre y Ron —contestó.***  
  
—¡Ni hablar! ¡No te creo, te lo estás inventando!  
  
—Échale un vistazo al mapa del mesón si no me crees. Yo leí sobre las islas antes de venir. Nunca antes he estado en una isla y quería ver si me gustaría. No se permite utilizar vehículos en Eigg, así que no estoy seguro de cómo llegaremos a la Comunidad. Y de todas formas, es indetectable, así que los residentes tampoco la conocen. Quizás alguien se encuentre con nosotros para guiarnos.  
  
—Todo es algo extraño, ¿verdad? —comentó Neville—. Un tanto secreto. Me pregunto cómo será este maestro Snape. Suena un poco chiflado en mi opinión.  
  
—Excéntrico es el término cortés, Neville. Y, en todo caso, no puede ser peor que Trelawney, ¿cierto?  
  
Estando completamente de acuerdo en ese punto, los dos jóvenes decidieron dar la caminata por concluida y regresar a la posada, pues era casi la hora de cenar y estaban ansiosos por comer lo que ‘Ye Wytche’s Tytte’ decidiera servirles.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Muy previsiblemente, la comida resultó ser la ‘Celebración del Estofado de Caldera’, y no estuvo nada mal luego de la tarde caminando por las colinas de Escocia y respirar el vigorizante aire del Mar de las Hébridas. El estofado era espeso y caliente, acompañado por grandes trozos de pan hecho en casa para mojar en la salsa. Como Harry ya había notado, los ingredientes no estaban señalados en el menú, y se suponía que variaban de acuerdo con lo que estaba disponible para echar al caldero, pero eso no le preocupaba. Era una comida abundante y satisfactoria, y con eso bastaba. Draco pasó siglos examinando cada trozo de guiso, determinado a identificarlo antes de llevarlo a su boca. Harry ya iba por su segunda ración y comenzaba a sentirse realmente animado, pensando que en este viaje se adaptaría mucho mejor que Malfoy. Por alguna razón, no podía imaginar al rubio sintiéndose cómodo en el agreste paisaje escocés de la isla azotada por el viento.  
  
Después de la cena, todos se sentaron alrededor del salón del bar y la profesora Sprout les dio un discurso sobre la historia y práctica de la magia monástica.  
  
En lugar de ser una fundación religiosa como los monasterios muggles, la gente que vivía de este modo seguía las prácticas mágicas tradicionales. Sus vidas estaban dedicadas a la comunidad, y cualesquiera habilidades y riquezas que trajeran con ellos eran utilizadas para el provecho de todos. Todo lo que se hacía se vendía, y el beneficio se destinaba al funcionamiento del lugar. El maestro Snape tenía gran reputación como inventor y fabricante de magníficas pociones, y se rumoreaba que la comunidad obtenía un excelente beneficio anual.  
  
—¿Cuantos miembros posee la comunidad? —preguntó Hermione.   
  
—Diez viven allí permanentemente —contestó la Profesora—. La isla puede ser inhóspita en invierno y el estilo de vida no sirve para todo el mundo, como podrán ver cuando estemos en el lugar. Es un trabajo duro pero gratificante. El maestro Snape es reconocido por ser un tanto… excéntrico.  
  
A pesar de las múltiples preguntas de los estudiantes sobre porqué el maestro Snape era considerado excéntrico, la Profesora no agregó nada más, replicándoles que lo descubrirían al día siguiente, cuando llegaran a Eigg. Terminaron la noche con un juego de ‘Verdad o Reto’, que se hubiera salido de orden con bastante rapidez si la educadora no se hubiera encontrado allí. La profesora Sprout era afable pero firme, y perfectamente capaz de reprimir cualquier actividad díscola que sus siete alumnos se vieran tentados a satisfacer.  
  
A las diez y treinta convinieron en que era todo por esa noche y subieron por la retorcida escalera rumbo a sus dormitorios. Una vez sentado en su cama, Harry decidió leer un rato antes de dormir. Revisó su mesita de noche y encontró una guía titulada ‘Las Pequeñas Islas’. Aunque había leído bastante sobre el viaje antes de venir, eso era mejor que simplemente quedarse ahí tirado, tratando de dormir antes de tiempo, así que decidió darle una oportunidad.  
  
Hojeó a través de las habituales descripciones del escenario, el viaje en barco, las casas en la isla y la forma de vida de los muggles que la habitaban. Había visto todo eso antes. Sin embargo, encontró un capítulo que era distinto, llamado _‘Las Leyendas de las Islas’_. Dichas leyendas habían sido contadas y recontadas por generaciones de muggles que vivieron alrededor del área. En las islas se habían asentado familias mágicas desde hacía mucho tiempo, y muchas de ellas poseían criaturas mágicas como mascotas o para trabajo, así que, probablemente, había resultado inevitable que observaciones muggles hubieran ocurrido a lo largo de los años, perdurando como leyendas y cuentos folclóricos. Mientras leía, Harry se preguntaba si la leyenda de _El Loco de las Colinas_ , quien alarmaría a los viajeros con su aspecto salvaje —aparentemente lucía como un vampiro— y sus insultos, estaría basada en el propio maestro Snape.  
  
Al final del libro estaba un poema que Harry pensó que estaba bastante bien. Se preguntaba qué lo habría inspirado; parecía una especie de profecía, y pensó que la profesora Trelawney lo habría encontrado interesante.  


**_La Leyenda del Joven Bendito_** __  
  
Un virgen con ojos tan verdes como la hierba  
Con cabello tan oscuro como la turba en la tierra  
Es bendecido con la fuerza de los Antiguos que pasaron  
Y el poder de traer niños al mundo.  
  
Bendito el que pueda ganar tal premio  
¡Cuya cama pueda ser llenada con tal alegría!  
Caldeado por la mirada de los ojos más verdes  
Y la dulce inocencia de este joven.  
  
El joven vendrá del mar a su encuentro  
Su Destinado, con el corazón fragmentado  
La fuerza de su enlace alejará el mal  
Y los enlazados no se volverán a separar.  
  
En la Isla de Eigg, cuando el Joven Bendito se quede  
Toda Gran Bretaña volverá a estar completa  
Entonces no habrá poder en crueles formas Oscuras  
Y el mal perderá su última alma.  
  
Una estirpe de poder, de luz y alegría  
Procederá de la pareja aquí sellada  
Porque nunca ha sido visto un joven tan maravilloso  
Y su Destinado, cuyo corazón será sanado.

  
  
  
El texto del poema estaba inscrito en una piedra que había sido encontrada en el campo por un granjero que estaba quitando rocas para obtener una mejor cosecha de su exigua tierra de cultivo. Su antigüedad y origen eran desconocidas.  
  
Harry bajó el libro; ahora, sus ojos estaban lagrimeando por el cansancio. Se acostó y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir. Casi lo había logrado. Justo cuando su mente estaba deslizándose hacia la inconsciencia, fue distraído por unos sonidos amortiguados procedentes del extremo de la habitación. Al principio se sintió nervioso, preguntándose si ese ático transformado todavía conservaría algún demonio o quizás un boggart o dos. Mientras su mente se arrastraba de regreso a la vigilia, tomó conciencia exacta de lo que estaba escuchando.  
  
Draco, quien le había acusado de mantenerles despiertos pajeándose, estaba haciendo lo mismo. Harry se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y clavar la vista en la otra punta de la habitación. Había un ambiente de penumbra a pesar de ser tan tarde, pues es esa época del año la oscuridad total no ocurría hasta pasadas las once de la noche. Draco estaba medio reclinado contra la cabecera de la cama mirando una revista. Tenía que admitir que estaba cubierto por una sábana, pero los movimientos de su mano bombeando su erección hacían que la sábana se moviera de forma evidente. En realidad, él podía muy bien haber estado desnudo, no estaba engañando a nadie. El cerebro de Harry suministró una útil imagen de un Draco estirado desnudo con las piernas abiertas, tirando de su polla y gimiendo audiblemente… justo como estaba haciendo ahora.  
  
Fue demasiado para Harry. Se sintió repentinamente duro; erecto, caliente y necesitado. Su mano vagó hacia la parte baja de su pijama.  
  
—¡Oh, sí! ¡Granger! —gimió Draco.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Hermione Granger! Pero Draco la odiaba, la llamaba ‘Sangresucia’ siempre que sus caminos se cruzaban. ¡Seguramente si el rubio se estaba pajeando pensando en una chica, esa chica sería su omnipresente novia, Pansy!  
  
Reflexionó sobre los méritos relativos de ambas jóvenes, su mano todavía posada, sin intentar desabrochar sus pantalones. Entonces, los gemidos de Draco reiniciaron y él pudo ver claramente sus caderas embistiendo. Estaba casi llegando al clímax. Al darse cuenta de ello, desató su pantalón lo más rápido que pudo y aferró su propia polla. Mientras el rubio gemía y se retorcía, bombeó su erección con urgencia. Necesitaba venirse con Draco; necesitaba sentir esa liberación.  
  
Malfoy alcanzó el orgasmo. Gruñó y perdió su ritmo, retorciéndose igual que un pescado en tierra, y se desmadejó en la cama. Harry gimió ante la vista y le siguió.  
  
—Draco… —susurró, esperando sinceramente que Neville ya estuviera dormido.  
  
El rubio estaba usando un hechizo de limpieza y luego colocó la revista en su mesilla. Harry tenía que admitir que el pálido muchacho era hermoso, aunque fuera un completo hipócrita. Probablemente, le había acusado a él para ocultar su propia intención de masturbarse antes de dormir. ¡Demonios, probablemente había traído la revista del pueblo cuando había salido a caminar!  
  
Susurró su propio hechizo de limpieza y se acomodó en la cama. Se inquietó pensando en cuan diferente era del rubio, y de los demás chicos que conocía. Draco fantaseaba con chicas, y había tenido novia por largo tiempo, así que probablemente sabría sobre besos, sexo, y todas esas cosas que él desconocía completamente. Él nunca había sentido de ese modo respecto a las chicas. Había visto revistas como las de Draco, que se pasaban por los dormitorios de chicos de Hogwarts, y no era sólo que las imágenes no le excitaran sino que las encontraba vagamente repelentes. Así que terminó sintiéndose extraño de nuevo, el fenómeno, y le costó un buen rato arreglar su mente lo suficiente como para sumergirse en la placentera inconsciencia del sueño.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *En el original Maritime Harebell. Revisé y entre las especies más conocidas no encontré la especie campánula marítima, pero dado que el género contiene más de trescientas especies y subespecies, podría ser una poco común. La campánula es la conocida campanilla.
> 
> **Neville hace un juego de palabras entre Eigg y Egg, que significa huevo.
> 
> ***Los nombres originales en inglés son Muck y Rum. Las Islas pequeñas son un pequeño archipiélago de islas en las Hébridas Interiores, frente a la costa oeste de Escocia. Las cuatro Islas principales son Canna, Rum, Eigg y Muck. La mayor es Rum que posee una superficie de 105 km².


	3. Flechazo

Cuando el grupo de Hogwarts bajó del barco que les había llevado a través del mar hasta la isla de Eigg, una joven les llamó desde una carreta que era tirada por dos ponis de Shetland.* Estaba vestida con cómoda ropa muggle: jeans oscuros y un suéter marrón que lucía como si estuviera tejido con lana recién trasquilada.   
  
—¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a Eigg! —les saludó—. Mi nombre es Abigail Jordan, y les llevaré hasta la comunidad. Pueden colocar su equipaje en la carreta, y cualquiera que piense que no puede caminar las tres millas, o que se sienta cansado, puede subir y pasear sobre ella.  
  
Abigail era una bruja de rostro enrojecido y feliz, cuyo largo cabello marrón estaba atado en un lazo. La brisa del mar sacudía el ya desordenado cabello de Harry, dejándolo peor que nunca, y él deseaba que fuera o muy corto, o lo bastante largo como para amarrarlo hacia atrás, en lugar de la indeterminada longitud que tenía en ese momento.  
  
Todos lanzaron sus bolsas sobre la carreta, y la profesora Sinistra optó por subirse también.  
  
—Mis días de atleta pasaron hace tiempo —se quejó—. Cualquier cosa más agotadora que enfrentar Hierba Estranguladora es menos que agradable para mí, me temo.  
  
Harry pensó que caminar tres millas era considerablemente menos traumático que someter a la desgraciada Hierba Estranguladora. Obviamente, la profesora Sprout tenía destreza para ello, pero cada vez que él lo intentaba terminaba con marcas rojas alrededor de sus muñecas y cuello, y continuaba siendo sometido a burlas sugerentes por una semana o más, aunque cuál era el atractivo de tener marcas similares a quemaduras de cuerdas alrededor de tu cuerpo era algo totalmente incomprensible para Harry.  
  
Mientras marchaban a lo largo del escarpado camino —la isla parecía muy rocosa, con las rocas siempre cerca de la superficie— Abigail les habló sobre lo que encontrarían.  
  
—Como ya saben, la comunidad es indetectable, pero mantenemos una pequeña casa de huéspedes en el borde de las protecciones. Así, cuando alguno de nosotros tiene que ir al puerto, hay una razón para nuestra aparición. Las protecciones son bastante simples, mágicamente hablando, apenas instaladas para rechazar a la gente que no posee magia. Nosotros nos ocultamos solamente del mundo muggle; los magos y brujas siempre son bienvenidos a visitarnos y estudiar nuestro estilo de vida, e incluso a unírsenos y ayudar siempre que lo deseen. Los miembros saben que nos están visitando hoy, y estarán allí para darles la bienvenida a su arribo. Además, es agradable tener aquí un grupo joven para variar.  
  
—¿Puede contarnos más sobre los miembros? —preguntó la profesora Sprout desde la carreta, que avanzaba pesadamente detrás de Abigail, quien estaba conduciendo los ponis.  
  
Harry se sentía atraído por los pequeños caballos; eran bajos y rechonchos, pero tenían lindas cabezas y sus largas crines y colas se batían con la brisa. Uno era negro y el otro de un tono castaño intenso. Aunque nunca antes había prestado demasiada atención a los ponis, estos parecían admirablemente adaptados al inhóspito medio ambiente de la isla, así como considerablemente fuertes para su tamaño, pues parecía que no hacían mayor esfuerzo mientras jalaban de la carreta con la voluminosa profesora de Herbología y el equipaje.  
  
—Bien, estoy yo, que me encargo apenas de la ayuda general, hago cualquier cosa que se necesite hacer. Luego está mi padre, Josiah, quien es el vinatero y no dudo que les enseñará su trabajo más tarde; y mi madre, Lydia, quien ejerce la administración, ella arregló sus reservaciones. Miranda es la cocinera. George es el mago más viejo, calígrafo y bibliotecario; la comunidad vende algunos de sus hermosos manuscritos pero él conserva la mayoría pues es un verdadero artista, como podrán ver, y no soporta apartarse de ellos.   
  
>>Al aire libre está Richeldis Machin, que es apicultora; ella nos suministra miel para las pociones y para cocinar, y también para la venta. Jolyon Tadcaster es el granjero, ayudado por su hijo Danyel, que es un poquito… —Abigail hizo una pausa, obviamente reflexionando sobre la mejor manera de describir a Danyel— bueno, es un tanto _lento_ , si me entienden. Es mago, pero tiene que ser supervisado la mayor parte del tiempo. No hay nada dañado en él, pero necesita alguien a su lado, definitivamente.  
  
Abigail se interrumpió nuevamente, y Harry se preguntó si eso era todo, pero aún faltaba algo más.  
  
>>Ayudando al aire libre, la mayor parte del tiempo, está Argus Filch. Es un squib, pero el maestro Snape parece bastante encariñado con él.  
  
Mientras Abigail se detenía de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, Harry tuvo la impresión de que la chica no veía nada atractivo en Argus Filch, pero él estaba agradablemente impresionado de que la comunidad incluyera un squib. Siempre se había sentido agradecido hacia la señora Figg —la única squib que conocía— por su trato amable, y no le hubiera gustado pensar que la comunidad era demasiado exclusiva como para admitir a esas personas.   
  
>>Luego están las dos personas encargadas de elaborar las pociones. Scylla Darke es una bruja talentosa que asiste a nuestro Maestro, Severus Snape. Él es muy reconocido como experto en Pociones y lo merece; es muy talentoso. Ha tenido algunas ideas muy originales, especialmente la de establecer esta comunidad y tratar de fomentar las virtudes positivas de la cultura mágica ancestral. Todos estamos dedicados a él; es la principal razón de que la mayoría de nosotros estemos aquí.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño ante eso. ¿Estaría Abigail enamorada del maestro Snape? Observaría para ver si podía averiguarlo cuando llegaran a la comunidad. Mientras tanto, decidió preguntar una de las interrogantes que tenían mayor prioridad en su mente.  
  
—¿Qué edad tiene el maestro Snape, Abigail?  
  
—¡Oh, no es viejo! —contestó—. Tiene treinta y ocho; es muy joven para ser un mago que ha alcanzado tanto, ¿no crees?   
  
—¡Sí, de hecho! —convino con fervor la profesora Sprout, su voz temblando mientras la carreta recorría el pedregoso camino—. Recuerdo cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, ¡un estudiante verdaderamente excepcional!  
  
Eso era interesante… ¡Snape había sido estudiante de Hogwarts!  
  
Se estaban aproximando a una pequeña casa de una planta.  
  
—Ésta es la casa de huéspedes, pero no nos detendremos aquí —les informó Abigail, y todos continuaron a lo largo del camino hacía una hilera de edificaciones que se veían en la distancia, acurrucadas al abrigo de una colina. Harry sintió en su piel la cálida sensación de ser acariciado, mientras atravesaban las protecciones de la comunidad, que repelían a los muggles al hacer que el área pareciera poco atractiva e incluso peligrosa y creando un sentimiento de incomodidad en esa dirección.  
  
Las cuatro casas estaban pintadas de blanco, con dos pisos, y los tejados fabricados de un material oscuro que a Harry le parecía pizarra. Había una edificación de una planta exterior a las casas, rodeándolas, y varios cercados rodeados de muros de mampostería sin mortero**. Era hermoso en medio de su aspereza, y Harry llenó sus pulmones con el aire no contaminado de la isla y se sintió como en casa. Era como si ese paisaje y esas edificaciones fueran familiares para él. Tomó conciencia de que sonreía a medida que se iba acercando.  
  
Había un grupo de gente en el frente de la casa mayor, esperándoles.  
  
>>¡Ya llegamos! —exclamó Abigail, bastante innecesariamente.  
  
El sonido de una guitarra viajó hasta ellos, una suave melodía Gaélica que estaba siendo ejecutada por una bruja de cabello gris, quien luego sería presentada como Richeldis Machin, la apicultora. La profesora Sprout saltó de la carreta y todos quedaron frente al grupo de personas que formaban la comunidad. Abigail fue a pararse al lado de sus compañeros y todos empezaron a cantar.  
  
_Nos arraigamos, y nutrimos, y crecemos  
Y cosechamos lo que sembramos.  
Cocinamos, y hervimos, y escaldamos  
Para hacer que los calderos brillen.  
Mezclamos, y agitamos, y vertemos  
Igual que hicimos antes.  
Para la vida que es rica y nueva  
Para aquellos que aman las pociones  
  
Seas bienvenido a conocerrr  
La Comunidad del Maestro Snapeee..._  
  
Después de eso, todos aplaudieron a los recién llegados. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Eso era ciertamente excéntrico, pero era cálido y acogedor, y por una vez no se sintió como la cosa más extraña en millas a la redonda.  
  
—¡Buen día, mis amigos, y bienvenidos!  
  
El hombre alto y misterioso que dio un paso al frente tenía que ser el maestro Snape. Vestía una sencilla túnica negra. Su cabello era largo y negro, y sus ojos casi igual de oscuros. Era delgado y bastante pálido, como si pasara la mayor parte de su tiempo en el interior. Su rostro era llamativo, predominando su nariz, que era aguileña y nunca podría ser descrita como pequeña, pero de alguna forma era adecuada a su aspecto. ¡Pero su voz! Eso era lo más extraordinario; era profunda, con un terso ronroneo que hacía que Harry se estremeciera en respuesta. Si eso era ser excéntrico… ¡a Harry le gustaba!  
  
La profesora Sprout se adelantó y extendió su mano.  
  
—Severus.  
  
El llamativo y oscuro hombre la tomó, apretándola brevemente antes de dejarla ir.  
  
—¡Pomona! Qué bueno verte por aquí. Pasa y tomemos un té antes de comenzar nuestras actividades. Siempre estoy feliz al ver unos cuantos capaces pupilos de Hogwarts, con buen gusto por el estudio de las Pociones Avanzadas. Vamos a acomodarnos para que puedas presentarme a este selecto grupo.  
  
Siguieron al grupo hacia el interior de la casa grande, y luego hasta una enorme y brillante cocina-comedor. Una inmensa mesa de comedor con bancos les ofrecía gran cantidad de espacio para sentarse, y el té fue hecho en una impresionante tetera de esmalte marrón que se llenó de la caldera que hervía a fuego lento en la cocina. Una bandeja de calientes bollos de mantequilla estaba posada en el centro de la mesa. El delicioso olor de la hornada casera se aseguró de que nadie necesitara incitación y que todos tomaran un bollo y lo comieran con apetito mientras se sentaban.  
  
—Verás, Severus. Mi grupo consta de sólo siete estudiantes; uno no pudo venir a último minuto debido a… un desafortunado accidente.  
  
Draco bufó sobre su taza de té, sin duda recordando la patética imagen del rostro como ciruela pasa de Kieran Sandiford. Sprout frunció el ceño al rubio, pero continuó presentando a los miembros del grupo y señalando a cada uno mientras decía su nombre. Los ojos de Snape siguieron el progreso de ella, y Harry se encontró enrojeciendo cuando la oscura mirada se detuvo en él. Los ojos del hombre persistieron, indudablemente preguntándose porqué el chico se había ruborizado. Harry no era capaz de decir porqué se sentía así, pero el misterioso maestro de Pociones parecía afectarle. Bajó sus ojos hacia la mesa, esperando que su anfitrión no pensara que era alguna clase de idiota, y cuando levantó la vista nuevamente, la conversación y la mirada de Snape se habían movido.  
  
A todos les fue entregada una hoja con el itinerario de su visita.  
  
  
**Sábado**  
  
9:30 am Viaje desde el muelle y bienvenida con toda la comunidad.  
11:00 am Cuidado animal. Una visita a nuestros establos y vaquerías, con Jolyon and   
Danyel Tadcaster.  
12:30 pm Almuerzo.  
2:00 pm El Jardín de Hierbas, con Argus Filch.  
3:30 pm Té de la tarde.  
4:00 pm La Bodega de Vinos, con Josiah Jordan, vinatero.  
5:30 pm Recorrido por las dependencias de Pociones, guiado por el maestro Snape.  
6:30 pm Cata de vino en la Gran Cocina.  
8:00 pm Cena.  
10:00 pm Hora de acostarse.  
10:30 pm Luces Apagadas  
  
Por favor, nótese que Luces Apagadas significa no sólo oscuridad, sino también silencio. Solicitamos que los invitados respeten las reglas de la comunidad, incluyendo la necesidad de un ambiente tranquilo para lograr un sueño reparador y que las pociones se asienten.  
  
_“¿Que las pociones se asienten?”_ Harry se preguntaba por qué las pociones necesitaban silencio luego de las diez y media o si sería otra excentricidad del Maestro. Le dio vuelta al papel  
  
  
**Domingo**  
  
  
8:00 am Desayuno  
9:30 am Visita a la Biblioteca y Centro de Caligrafía para ver el trabajo de George Jackson.  
11:00 am Oportunidad de comprar recuerdos y obsequios de nuestra propia tienda,   
acompañados por Lydia Jordan.  
1:00 pm Almuerzo.  
2:30 pm Salida.  
  
Durante su estancia en la Comunidad, siéntase libre de unirse a cualquier actividad de su interés. Su contribución al trabajo será recibida con gratitud y ayudará en la lucha por mantener viva la vida monástica mágica.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Cuidado animal primero, Neville —informó Harry.  
  
—¡Ey, Potter! ¡Puedes ofrecerte voluntario para ayudar a limpiar! ¡Te haría sentir como en casa, y que olieras mejor también!  
  
La voz de Draco Malfoy destilaba sarcasmo y Harry frunció el ceño, pero no quiso discutir enfrente de los miembros de la comunidad y la profesora Sprout.  
  
—Si todos terminaron su té, pueden seguirme.  
  
El hombre que habló era un mago canoso con la piel canela y una buena cosecha de esas arrugas conocidas como ‘patas de gallo’ alrededor de los ojos. Sonrió y se levantó, observando expectante al grupo escolar.  
  
>>Me llamo Jolyon Tadcaster. Soy el granjero aquí, y éste es mi muchacho, Danyel.  
  
Jolyon hizo una seña a un alto y desgarbado joven de cabello marrón que estaba parado a su lado. Danyel les sonrió, y todos saludaron a ambos.  
  
>>¡Bien! Vamos, jovencitos.  
  
—Yo los acompañaré también, Jolyon. Es un estupendo día para caminar.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos como platos. Quien había hablado era el maestro Snape, y el chico dudaba que el taciturno hombre visitara las vaquerías y los establos con frecuencia. Mientras todos marchaban detrás de Jolyon y Danyel, él se quedó a la zaga del grupo escolar, como de costumbre, evitando tanto a Draco como a cualquier otra cosa. Estaba consciente de la presencia del maestro Snape detrás de él, y esperó que caminara hasta ubicarse al frente del grupo, donde la profesora Sprout estaba conversando con el granjero sobre la rotación de los cultivos, pero Snape pareció contento con continuar al fondo, siguiendo a Harry. El joven miró hacia atrás con nerviosismo, sintiendo que estaba siendo observado. Efectivamente, los ojos negros estaban perforando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Con rapidez, el mago de ojos verdes miró al frente de nuevo, enrojeciendo.  
  
Pronto llegaron al área de la granja, y Jolyon señaló un gallinero, mientras Danyel abría las casillas de los nidos para mostrar alrededor de una docena de huevos sin recoger.  
  
—Iré a por una cesta, Pa —ofreció, y Jolyon asintió.  
  
Harry observó al joven alto entrar en una casa. Podría haber sido descrito como ‘lento’, pero Danyel se veía bastante feliz. Harry podía entenderle; algo en la sencilla comunidad le atraía, y envidiaba la forma de vivir del joven, libre de tensiones.  
  
—Las ovejas están en su zona de pastura —continuó el granjero—. Pueden ver unas cuantas por allí.  
  
Señaló una hilera de colinas; Harry y los demás siguieron la indicación de su brazo hasta donde pudieron distinguir varios grupos de ovejas marrones que pastaban a la distancia.  
  
—¿Qué clase de ovejas son? —preguntó Hermione.  
  
—Hebridean, por supuesto —contestó Jolyon—. Son unas bestias pequeñas y resistentes. Excelente carne, y su lana también es útil. Hacemos nuestra propia ropa, por lo que las esquilamos en el mes de Junio. En general, sólo tienen un cordero por parto, así que no son populares entre los granjeros muggles fuera de la isla, pero viven bastante felices aquí. Este año, intercambié carneros con Barnaby Greatorex, de Canna, así que creo que conseguiremos una buena cosecha de corderos para la primavera. Sangre nueva y todo eso… ¡Son especimenes de buena clase! ¡Cuernos como monstruo, y un par de bolas más grandes que calabazas, lo apuesto!  
  
Se escucharon nerviosas risitas amortiguadas provenientes de las chicas; Harry no sabía qué pensar, nunca había conocido a nadie que hablara de esa forma. Quizás todos los granjeros lo hacían, no podía saberlo, pero nunca había escuchado a Hagrid, su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, mencionar bolas de manera tan casual. Miró a la profesora Sprout, pero ella parecía no haber escuchado nada fuera de lo ordinario. Entonces, debía ser la manera de hablar de los granjeros.  
  
>>Por supuesto, ya vieron a los ponis, Hamish y Jock. Reproducimos nuestros propios ponis. Las yeguas y los potrillos viven fuera, en la colina, con unos pocos caballos castrados. Guardamos el semental, Relámpago, en este prado junto a los ponis de la carreta. Corre con las yeguas después que ellas tienen a los potrillos, y cumple su deber de semental para algunos de nuestros vecinos, que es la razón de que esté aquí ahora. ¿Quieren verlo? Es de un tipo magnífico: ¡Corazón de león!  
  
—Sí, por favor —corearon las chicas.  
  
—Vamos entonces. Y recuerden no andar moviendo los brazos alrededor o chillando, puede ponerse algo excitable cuando hay compañía. ¡Piensa que está a punto de conseguir una yegua que cubrir!  
  
El grupo siguió al granjero a lo largo del camino entre dos campos vallados con piedras. Más adelante encontraron un cercado con vallas ligeramente más altas, pero se podían ver claramente varios ponis pastando, y un caballo parado con la cabeza en alto observando cómo se acercaban.  
  
Jolyon no había exagerado. Relámpago era hermoso. Completamente blanco, con sus largas crines y cola que eran realmente impresionantes. Sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos le evocaron a Harry algo… lo recordaría si reflexionaba sobre ello.  
  
El pequeño semental relinchó como saludo.  
  
—¡Hola, relámpago! —saludó Jolyon.  
  
—¡Hola, relámpago! —Danyel les había alcanzado, llevando en el brazo una cesta llena con los huevos marrones que había recogido.  
  
El semental claramente pensó que era tiempo de cumplir sus deberes, como decía Jolyon. Su miembro comenzó a hincharse, extendiéndose hacia abajo de su barriga, fuera de su envoltura. Era rosado y grueso, y considerablemente parecido al de un hombre. Las chicas soltaron unas risitas nerviosas, y la profesora Sprout aclaró su garganta como si fuera a decir algo, pero no lo hizo.  
  
Relámpago trotó alrededor de su corral, pateando el terreno en advertencia o frustración. Bufó.  
  
—Parece que está un tanto molesto, Jolyon.  
  
Quien habló fue el maestro Snape; la intensa voz proveniente de la derecha, justo atrás de él, hizo que Harry diera un salto. ¡El hombre todavía le estaba siguiendo!  
  
—Sí, Maestro. ¡Parece que piensa que es tiempo de saltar!  
  
Como si tomara la palabra al granjero, Relámpago corrió detrás de uno de los ponis en el campo y lo montó, poniendo sus patas delanteras sobre las ancas del otro animal. El pequeño pony gris trató de alejarse, pero Relámpago arqueó su cuello hacia delante y clavó sus dientes en el cuello de su víctima, incrustándolo en el lugar. Su pene empujó hacia adelante, buscando una entrada.  
  
—¡Pero es un macho! —gritó Draco.  
  
—¡Buena vista, chaval! —rio Jolyon entre dientes—. Todos estos son castrados menos Relámpago. Esos chicos sin testículos. Él tiene que deshacerse de su frustración de alguna manera, ya sabes. ¡No puede tener una yegua cada día!   
  
Draco estaba en shock, mientras el rígido eje del semental desaparecía en el trasero del caballo castrado. Harry observaba fascinado como el erecto miembro entraba en el interior, las caderas del semental empujando con determinación.  
  
—¡Maldición! —murmuró Pansy, y aferró el brazo de Draco para apoyarse. El rubio palmeó su mano, distraído, todavía luciendo pálido y horrorizado.  
  
—¡Presumo que es un caso de ‘algún viejo puerto en una tormenta! —tronó la profesora Sprout—. ¡Supongo que todos haríamos lo mismo, si eso fuera todo lo que estuviera disponible!  
  
—Creo que algunas criaturas prefieren a su propio sexo, Pomona… —dijo el maestro Snape, su cálida e intensa voz haciendo que el tema sonara más sexi de lo que en realidad era—. Justo igual que algunos humanos. Relámpago está encariñado con sus compañeros machos. Él hace su trabajo cuando corre con las yeguas, pero parece más intenso cuando está en el corral.  
  
Ahora, el caballo estaba gruñendo y bombeando. Harry se movió incómodo; sentía como si él mismo estuviera empujando sus caderas al ritmo del caballo. La vista de la bestia teniendo sexo le estaba afectando. Tomó consciencia del calor de un cuerpo detrás suyo, y se dio cuenta que debía ser el maestro Snape, que se había parado muy cerca de él. Involuntariamente, avanzó un paso, alarmado, pero rebotó al hacer contacto con la amplia espalda de la profesora Sproud. Mientras retrocedía, chocó con la delgada y dura figura del maestro Snape.  
  
—¡Oh, lo siento! —se disculpó.  
  
Pero de algún modo, no lo sentía en absoluto, porque las manos del hombre aferraron sus antebrazos, y en ese momento fue consciente de la rígida dureza en la túnica negra del Maestro… una dureza que sólo podía ser su polla. Harry se estremeció, pero no creía que estuviera haciéndolo por miedo.  
  
—Está todo bien —musitó la voz del hombre, acariciando su nuca—. Te tengo; estás bien aquí.  
  
Harry estuvo de acuerdo con eso.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *Ponis de Shetland: Raza de caballos pony cuya antigüedad se remonta al siglo V ac. Toma su nombre de la tierra que le vio nacer; las Islas Shetland, situadas al norte de Escocia, donde fue capaz de soportar temperaturas de hasta 50 °C bajo cero, pasando incluso meses sin poder comer. Según algunas hipótesis, se trata del descendiente directo del antiguo pony celta. Durante el siglo XIX y debido a su pequeñas talla, fue muy utilizado para el trabajo en las minas, donde muchos ejemplares perecieron.
> 
> ** Muros de mampostería sin mortero: Se llama mampostería al sistema tradicional que consiste en la construcción de muros y paramentos para diversos fines, mediante la colocación manual de elementos que pueden ser: ladrillos, bloques de cemento prefabricados, piedras talladas, etc  
> En la actualidad, para unir las piezas se utiliza generalmente una argamasa o mortero de cemento y arena con la adición de una cantidad conveniente de agua. Antiguamente, se utilizaba también el barro, al cual se le añadían otros elementos naturales como paja, y en algunas zonas rurales excrementos de vaca y caballo.  
> En algunos casos es conveniente construir el muro sin utilizar mortero, denominándose a los muros así resultantes "muros secos" o "de cuerda seca". Este tipo de trabajo de los muros es típico de las construcciones rurales tradicionales.


	4. El jardín de hierbas

Para Harry, el almuerzo paso en una especie de nebulosa. Aunque parte de su mente notó los sencillos alimentos que la comunidad suministraba y que combinaban perfectamente con el agreste paisaje y el austero estilo de vida, otra parte de él estaba todavía frente al establo de caballos, excitado por la travesura de los animales y el toque del maestro Snape. Se había puesto duro de mirar el sexo, aun siendo animales los que lo hacían, y era algo previsible dada la forma en que su mente parecía insistir en el sexo últimamente. Pero la consciencia del hombre parado cerca de él, el subsiguiente toque de sus manos y el modo en que su voz parecía acariciarle, le dejaron con una erección tan dura como dolorosa. El resto de la sesión fue una agonía de necesidad y desesperado deseo de que su erección bajase. Pero mientras el maestro Snape continuara parado tan cerca de él, y allí seguía, no había esperanza de eso.  
  
Ahora, en la mesa del almuerzo, mientras se concentraba en servirse el alimento y comer, el alivio fue llegando gradualmente. Su erección ahora era sólo firme y no dura como roca, y ya no dolía. Respiró un poco más fácilmente y obligó a su mente a enfocarse en la comida. Incluso consiguió convencer a sus ojos de que dejaran de desviarse hacia la oscura figura sentada a la cabecera de la mesa.  
  
Levantó un cuadrado de pergamino que estaba en su lugar.  
  
**Almuerzo**  
  
_Sopa de papa y puerro con pan  
Queso de oveja con pan y ensalada verde de la estación  
Pastel de zanahoria.  
  
Todas las comidas servidas en la comunidad son hechas en casa utilizando nuestros propios ingredientes. _  
  
Era comida básica, pero abundante y nutritiva. Harry estaba feliz con todo. Draco y Pansy, al parecer, no.  
  
—¿Hay algo de mantequilla para el pan? —pidió el rubio, arrastrando las palabras.  
  
Miranda Becked, la cocinera, era una bruja que parecía tener aproximadamente la edad del maestro Snape, y cuyo comportamiento se parecía al de un hombre, no así su apariencia. Bufó.  
  
—Si el pan está demasiado seco, mójelo en la sopa. La mantequilla significa un trabajo duro, y sólo es utilizada dónde es necesaria.  
  
Pansy acudió en defensa de Draco.  
  
—El sabor es demasiado suave. ¡Pásame la sal, Potter!  
  
Harry la miró con furia pero le entregó la sal, lentamente. Todos estaban concentrados en comer y charlar amistosamente con sus vecinos.  
  
Mientras Hermione y Susan ayudaban a Miranda a retirar los tazones de sopa y traer el siguiente plato, la profesora Sprout habló con el profesor Snape.  
  
—Estoy particularmente ansiosa por la visita de esta tarde al jardín, Severus. ¿Nos acompañarás de nuevo?  
  
—No esta vez, Pomona. Tengo que terminar un trabajo en mi sala de pociones. Sin embargo, probablemente me reuniré con ustedes para visitar la bodega; confieso cierto cariño por el trabajo del señor Jordan.  
  
Sprout rio entre dientes mostrándose muy de acuerdo.  
  
—También estoy deseando eso, Severus. ¡Me alegra que la cata de vinos se haya dejado como la última sesión antes de la cena, o es posible que no fuéramos capaces de caminar derechos! Has pensado en todo realmente, ¿verdad? Aquí tienes alimentos saludables… —miró a Draco y a Pansy— y tu propio vino, y pociones, y un maravilloso aire fresco. ¡Tengo mucha envidia!  
  
—Nuestra comunidad está siempre lista para dar la bienvenida a nuevos miembros, Pomona, si tu trabajo de enseñanza pierde su fascinación.  
  
—Oh… dudo que eso pueda pasar. Ahora soy una parte de Hogwarts, y no creo poder desarraigarme sin romper mi raíz principal. Pero puedo entender por qué la gente joven pueda desear empezar una nueva vida aquí; realmente puedo hacerlo.  
  
A lo largo de la comida, Neville charló animadamente con Harry y la profesora Sprout sobre el recorrido de la tarde. Harry escuchaba a medias, disfrutando su comida, que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al dejarle satisfecho, y observando a los demás miembros de la comunidad, que charlaban relajados mientras comían. Todos parecían enfocados en sus trabajos y felices con ellos. Deseaba poder encontrar algo igual de satisfactorio para hacer en su vida. Por primera vez empezó a darse cuenta que no necesitaba un trabajo de alto perfil o una enorme bóveda en Giringotts para ser feliz. Toda esa gente estaba satisfecha con su sencillo estilo de vida.  
  
Argus Filch, quien iba a mostrarles el Jardín de Hierbas, era un hombre flaco como un palillo, que lindaba el borde más lejano de la mediana edad. No era viejo en sí, radiaba demasiada energía para eso; pero era un individuo severo, parco en palabras, lo que le hacía parecer mayor de lo que probablemente era. Observándole en la mesa del almuerzo, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que no era infeliz, sino simplemente muy reservado. Quizás había aprendido a comportarse de ese modo por ser squib, y por tanto, considerado un intruso por mucha gente mágica. Harry sabía cómo se sentía el ser considerado un fenómeno, y podía entender que alguien se volviera introvertido en tales circunstancias.  
  
El señor Filch se levantó.  
  
—¡Listos, entonces! Si me siguen, les mostraré los jardines. ¿Vienes, Abigail?  
  
—¡Trata de detenerme! —contestó, sonriendo y yendo a pararse al lado de los estudiantes—. No quisiera que ellos pensasen que es sólo tu trabajo, Argus. Ocasionalmente, también me ensucio las manos, ¡ya lo sabes! Danyel, ¿quieres venir?  
  
El joven alto se levantó.  
  
—¿Pa?  
  
—Sí, ve, muchacho. Me la puedo arreglar sin ti por un rato. Pero ven a la granja cuando termine el recorrido del jardín —advirtió Jolyon. Luego, habló aparte a Abigail—. Asegúrate de que regrese antes que vayan a las bodegas. ¡Sabes cómo se pone con la bebida!  
  
La chica asintió al granjero.  
  
—Regresaremos aquí para el té de la tarde, entonces puedes retenerle contigo.  
  
Filch gruñó y condujo a todos al exterior.  
  
Los jardines estaban alrededor de la parte de atrás de las casas, en el área abrigada entre las edificaciones y la elevación del terreno.  
  
—Lo que ven aquí —comenzó Filch— es el producto de una gran cantidad de trabajo. El suelo era fino y pobre, y tuvimos que agregar una capa de tierra abonada de cualquier lugar donde podíamos encontrarla. Con una fuente ilimitada de fertilizante orgánico, ahora es capaz de producir buenas cosechas. A la izquierda están las siembras de alimentos, que podrán ver después si así lo desean, pero imagino que estarán más interesados en el Jardín de Hierbas, que es donde cultivamos todos los productos mágicos para las pociones y esas cosas. ¡Aquí!  
  
Le siguieron hacia la derecha, a lo largo de un camino que corría entre dos lechos de hierbas.  
  
—¿Usted puede cultivar plantas mágicas siendo un squib? —preguntó Draco groseramente.  
  
Filch se dio la vuelta y miró con ira al pálido muchacho.  
  
—Puedo acolcharlas *, regarlas, alimentarlas y mantenerlas libres de aves, como cualquier mago. Al maestro Snape y a la señorita Darke les gusta plantar y cosechar ellos mismos, pues son muy quisquillosos con los ingredientes para sus pociones. Harían lo mismo aunque usted fuera el jardinero, muchacho, aunque dudo que tuviera la fuerza para el trabajo.  
  
Harry aprobó el comentario y sonrió para si mismo ante la burla de Filch, que Draco, obviamente, no disfrutó. No se atrevía a sonreír abiertamente o Malfoy tornaría su atención hacia él, y no deseaba problemas mientras estuvieran en la isla Eigg. Deseaba convertirse en una parte de la paz de la comunidad, al menos durante el breve tiempo que estuviera allí.  
  
Pansy camino a grandes zancadas hacia delante, lejos del resto del grupo, y Draco la siguió. La profesora Sprout tenía su nariz cerca del terreno, examinando cada una de las plantas del macizo más cercano. Neville estaba a su lado, luciendo entusiasta. Harry apreciaba el cuidado en la producción de los ingredientes para la preparación de pociones, y podía ver que allí se aseguraban de la fina calidad y frescura; sin embargo, su principal interés se centraba en el arte de la preparación de pociones, y estaba ansiando visitar las salas de pociones del maestro Snape y escuchar algo sobre su trabajo. Casi se convenció a sí mismo que ésa era la única razón por la que ansiaba ese recorrido.  
  
Hermione y Susan habían caminado a lo largo de otro sendero, examinando las plantas del siguiente lecho. Hermione tomaba todas las notas que podía. Justin estaba preguntándole a Filch sobre su vida allí, cuánto tiempo llevaba en el lugar y cómo había escuchado hablar de él. Estaban inmersos en su conversación, así que Harry se giró a mirar los lechos de plantas detrás de él. Danyel Tadcaster estaba parado a un lado, luciendo un poco perdido.  
  
—¿También trabajas aquí, Danyel?  
  
—Sí, a veces. El señor Filch me deja ayudarle a preparar los lechos. Dice que es importante conseguir el suelo correcto. Nada crece bien si el terreno no es bueno.  
  
Harry asintió, pensando que eso tenía sentido, y el pesado trabajo de rastrear, desterronar y cavar daría buen uso a los talentos del joven.  
  
>>Me gustas —aventuró Danyel, sonriendo suavemente.  
  
—Gracias, tú también me gustas, Danyel —le aseguró.  
  
—Tú eres Harry, ¿verdad?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—¿Puedo sostener tu mano, Harry? —y sin esperar respuesta, tomó su mano con firmeza.  
  
Los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa, sintiéndose un tanto precavido. ¿Qué había querido decir Danyel? Esperaba que no fuera nada de índole amorosa.  
  
—Está bien, Harry —Abigail había notado la acción de Danyel y se había acercado a los dos jóvenes—. Él sólo desea compañía y guía, no significa nada más. Estarás bien. ¿Puedes manejar el seguir con él sosteniéndole la mano?  
  
Los ojos de ella miraron los suyos, pidiendo comprensión para el otro joven.  
  
—Sí, está bien —contestó Harry.  
  
—Gracias —susurró la chica, sonriéndole.  
  
La mano de Danyel era cálida y seca, y cuando fue obvio que el joven no quería nada excepto la seguridad de sostener su mano, Harry comenzó a relajarse. Los dos vagabundearon entre los lechos de hierbas observando las plantas, y el mago de ojos verdes notó que Danyel no tocaba nada. Estiró su mano libre para sentir el peso de una vaina de semillas en una planta de flores amarillas.  
  
—¡No se permite tocar! —exclamó Danyel, serio, pero no refrenó a su acompañante.  
  
—No la voy a dañar, Daniel —explicó—. Sólo quiero sentir cuántas semillas se están formando. Esta planta es bastante segura.  
  
—Vale, Harry —aceptó, y eso pareció ser suficientemente bueno para él.  
  
—¡Aaaah!  
  
El chillido detrás de ellos les hizo saltar. Draco estaba transportando a Pansy, sosteniéndola bajo los brazos y alrededor del pecho. Ella estaba gritando presa del pánico, si no dolor. La mano de Danyel apretó más fuerte y Harry se la estrechó, tranquilizándole.  
  
—¡Fuera, señor Malfoy! —resonó la voz de la profesora Sprout, en una orden que debió ser escuchada hasta en el edificio principal—. ¡Mientras más la arrastre, más fuerte le aferrará! ¿Acaso no recuerda nada, niña tonta? —continuó mientras avanzaba hacia Pansy, quien inclinaba su espalda sobre los brazos de Draco.  
  
La pierna izquierda de Pansy estaba extendida hacia el frente, firmemente aferrada por una gruesa vid; el zarcillo marrón lucía como si pudiera ser una buena cuerda para el ancla de un barco.  
  
>>Vid serpiente, tócala y te agarrará. Sólo puede ser cosechada mágicamente, y por alguien que realmente sepa lo que está haciendo. ¡Y ustedes dos no pertenecen a ese selecto grupo! —rugió la profesora.  
  
Pansy todavía se lamentaba, un interminable ruido agudo que era tan irritante a los tímpanos como un tambor en una fiesta. Draco había escuchado a la profesora y dejó ir a su novia. De inmediato, ella fue jalada más cerca de la vid por el lazo que tenía alrededor de su pierna.   
  
—¡Drakey Poo! —gritó—. ¡No me dejes!  
  
—¡Le dije que dejara de jalar, señorita Parkison! —rugió la profesora Sprout.  
  
Esta vez, su voz pareció causar alguna impresión sobre Pansy, cuya voz decreció hasta un sonido agudo más atenuado, no mayor que el grito hambriento de un recién nacido, lo cual ya era una mejora ante su anterior actuación, siendo apenas tolerable dentro de la gama de la audición humana. La profesora blandió su varita.  
  
—¡Quédese atrás, Malfoy!  
  
—¡Drakey!  
  
— _Expello Serpentiflora!_  
  
La vid se retiró, repelida por el hechizo de Sprout. El zarcillo donde había golpeado el hechizo había ennegrecido, luciendo quemado, y las hojas cercanas comenzaban a marchitar.  
  
>>¡Una pérdida de buen crecimiento! ¿Qué le poseyó para acercarse tanto a la vid-serpiente? ¡Es un error de primer año, señorita Parkison! ¿Estaba vagabundeando por ahí con los ojos vendados?  
  
Pansy estaba frotando su tobillo, que se veía rojo e irritado, y Harry recordó sus burlas la vez que él resultó herido de esa forma. Se preguntaba si a ella le gustaría escuchar burlas sobre lo que estaba haciendo con Draco.  
  
>>¿Bien? ¡Estoy aguardando una explicación! ¡En lugar de ayudar a la comunidad, usted ha demostrado ser un costo!   
  
—Es sólo un pedazo de vieja vid… —murmuró Pansy.  
  
—¡Detención! Cuando regresemos, tendrá una semana de detenciones conmigo. ¡Si es capaz de decir algo así luego de siete años de estudio, es más idiota de lo que yo podría imaginar, y comienzo a entender por qué se enredó con la vid! Y, señor Malfoy, ¡déjela sola!  
  
Draco se había acercado para ayudar a su novia, quien se tambaleaba frotando su pierna.  
  
Neville se adelantó, sosteniendo un follaje.  
  
—Betónica palustre**, Profesora —dijo.  
  
—No creo que ella lo merezca, pero bien hecho, Longbottom.  
  
Neville se inclinó, estrujando las hojas para que el jugo fluyera, para luego ponerlas alrededor de la pierna de Pansy, asegurándolas con un pedazo del cordel que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de su túnica. Ignoró las miradas fulminantes de Draco mientras tocaba la pierna de la chica, quien suspiró con alivio mientras el jugo calmante hacía efecto sobre su carne dolorida.  
  
—Lo único que hizo bien, Parkinson, fue esperar hasta el final de la sesión para meterse en problemas. Al menos todos tuvimos un buen paseo y pudimos hacerles varias preguntas al señor Filch y Abigail, ¿cierto?  
  
—Sí, Profesora —contestó cada uno, obediente.  
  
El intimidado y tranquilo grupo siguió a Abigail de regreso a la casa para el té de la tarde, con Pansy inclinada pesadamente sobre Draco y cojeando dramáticamente.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
**Té de la tarde**  
  
_Té o café, servido con galletas, tortas y pasteles caseros._  
  
Harry tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutando la comida. Interminables tazas de humeante té, lo bastante fuerte como para broncear el cuero. Café, si preferías, aunque la mayor parte de la gente bebía té. ¡La comida era maravillosa! El énfasis estaba en la abundancia una vez más; sin duda, con la idea de aprovisionar de energía a los trabajadores manuales y resguardarlos del frío exterior, algo que en el lugar probablemente fuera necesario la mayor parte del año. Harry comió un gran bollo, con mantequilla y mermelada de ciruela; dos panquecas de avena, deliciosamente pegajosas y llenas de miel; y una porción de esponjoso bizcocho. Brevemente, se preguntó si terminaría gordo de vivir allí, pero supuso que estaría demasiado ocupado como para que eso pasara. El maestro Snape era bastante delgado, pensó, observando al hombre que estaba sentado bebiendo té y hablando con Scyla Darke. Los ojos de Snape giraron y atraparon su mirada, como si le hubiera sentido, y Harry se sonrojó ante el pensamiento de que el hombre pudiera ser capaz de ver lo que estaba pensando.  
  
Danyel estaba sentado a su lado y le hablaba ocasionalmente. Había sido reservado con los visitantes hasta que decidió que le gustaba Harry, y éste tenía la sensación de que le seguiría mucho a partir de ahora. Pero no a la bodega. Harry no había podido evitar notar que el joven elegía comer lo mismo que él. De alguna manera, era dulce y triste, e hizo que en él naciera un fiero sentimiento protector hacia el muchacho.  
  
—¡Así que se está convirtiendo en un buen viaje para ti, Potter! —dijo Draco. Estaba sentado frente a Harry y no fue una sorpresa que hiciera el comentario—. ¡Comida pesada e incluso un novio nuevo! ¡Debe ser el cielo de Potter!  
  
El aludido encontró el comentario menos molesto de lo que el rubio deseaba que fuera, y contestó suave y cortésmente, sabiendo que molestaría a su némesis, quien estaba tratando de hacerle sentir mal.  
  
—La comida es realmente rica, sí. Y Danyel es un joven muy agradable, así que me complace estar en su compañía.  
  
Draco bufó y susurró desde el otro lado de la mesa:  
  
—Supongo que será agradable estar en sus pantalones, después.  
  
Harry le ignoró. La mente de Draco era como una cloaca. Sí, a él le gustaba hacerse pajas, y comprendía que la gente estuviera tan colada por el sexo, pero hacer eso con Danyel sería tomar ventaja. Los sentimientos que tenía hacia el vulnerable joven eran completamente distintos, basados en la simpatía y el sentimiento protector.  
  
Sintió la oscura mirada del maestro Snape de nuevo sobre él. Alzó la vista y vio que el hombre asentía levemente. Pensó que era una señal de aprobación y, de repente, sintió calidez en el interior de su pecho.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Traducción
> 
> *En el original la palabra es mulch’ em. Encontré que el mulching o acolchado es un método utilizado en jardinería para abonar las planchas. 
> 
> **Betónica palustre, Stachys palustres, es una especie de pequeña planta natural de Europa, Asia y América del Norte que crece en lugares húmedos y cerca de los ríos. Conocida en inglés como woundwort (hierba de las heridas) da conocimiento de la utilización popular para cauterización de todo tipo de heridas.


	5. La bodega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo se muestra la razón de la advertencia de violencia en la historia. Es una situación un tanto particular que se da tanto en esta historia como en su secuela, aunque no es demasiado frecuente. En ambos relatos, iré advirtiendo en cada capítulo cuando se presente la situación para que puedan saltarla si así lo desean.

Harry consultó su horario. La siguiente actividad era la visita a la bodega, y eso sonaba interesante. Josiah Jordan era el vinatero, y Harry se dio cuenta que era el hombre rechoncho de cara roja y cabello rubio que en ese momento estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, al lado del maestro Snape. Lucía como si probara con regularidad sus propios productos, pero Harry supuso que sería una parte necesaria de su trabajo.  
  
—Entonces, Severus —comenzó la profesora Sprout—. ¿Creo que nos acompañarás a la bodega?  
  
—Sí, con la nueva estación acercándose, necesito verificar los niveles de existencias, y luego les llevaré a visitar las Salas de Pociones. La producción de Josiah nos mantiene felizmente aprovisionados durante todo el año, y hay suficiente como para vender en nuestra tienda y a través de uno de los vinateros de Edimburgo. Como las pociones, es un área rentable para la comunidad. La granja y los jardines sólo producen para cubrir nuestras propias necesidades.  
  
—¿Y cómo lo hacen? ¿Utilizan sólo parras? Observé que había viñedos en las laderas de las colinas, lo cual es una sorprendente vista en este norte tan lejano.  
  
—Elaboramos principalmente vino de uva de parra, aunque también utilizamos otros frutos y flores. Los viñedos son mantenidos, por supuesto, con encantamientos de climatización, lo cual es un trabajo bastante duro. Cuatro de nuestras brujas mantienen esa área: Richeldis, Miranda, Lydia y Abigail. Los viñedos parecen florecer bajo sus cuidados. Como profesora de Herbología, debes saber que hay una larga tradición de brujas poderosas practicando Magia de la Tierra; la resonancia mágica femenina parece más adaptada a ese trabajo y somos afortunados al tener una buena proporción de brujas. Debo confesar que al iniciar la comunidad estuve algo temeroso de que pudiéramos terminar siendo un grupo de viejos solterones, pero ahora sólo Argus, George y yo mismo calificamos para esa descripción.  
  
—¡Me sorprende que pensaras de esa forma, Severus! —Sprout sonó incrédula.  
  
—¡Bien, a mi me sorprendió que tantas mujeres quisieran venir a vivir conmigo a esta isla tan remota! —contestó Snape, y se escuchaba genuinamente asombrado.  
  
Harry se preguntó qué habría detrás de eso. ¿Por qué las mujeres no iban a querer vivir allí? El maestro Snape era joven, y Harry pensaba que muy atractivo -en una forma extraña e intensa- y no parecía particularmente desagradable tampoco. Un poco obsesivo, quizás.  
  
—Severus —habló Scylla Darke, la asistente del Maestro en la preparación de pociones—. Puede que las reglas en la comunidad sean algo estrictas, es verdad, pero nosotras podemos arreglárnoslas con eso. Y los maestros de Pociones siempre son excéntricos; ¡es lo esperado, ya lo sabes! ¡No eres peor que mi viejo maestro, el profesor Stranglescroat! Pareces olvidar que las mujeres están acostumbradas a contribuir con los hombres de extrañas maneras. ¡Si ése no fuera el caso, la raza humana ya hubiera desaparecido!  
  
Hermione y Susan rieron suavemente ante eso, pero Pansy frunció el ceño y palmeó la mano de Draco en un gesto confortante, como si toda esa charla sobre la naturaleza del hombre de algún modo le afectara a él. Harry casi podía escucharla pensando ‘pobre Draky-poo’ y no pudo contener una sonrisa.  
  
El maestro Snape inclinó la cabeza ante la bruja sentada a su lado.  
  
—Tienes razón, como siempre, Scylla. Sin embargo, definitivamente, la raza humana hubiera desaparecido de no ser por la contribución masculina a la fertilización.  
  
—¡Eso es verdad! —tronó Josiah. Harry pensó que su voz era más alta de lo necesario, y se preguntó si el hombre estaría ligeramente sordo—. ¡Sin tus hechizos de fertilización, Severus, esos viñedos no producirían como lo hacen!  
  
Snape sonrió, en lo que era una pequeña curva satisfecha de sus labios. Las brujas que controlaban el clima asintieron con entusiasmo.  
  
>>Bien… —Josiah se levantó, sacudiendo las migajas de bizcocho de su camisa—. ¡Lo mejor es comenzar!  
  
El grupo se levantó, así como el maestro Snape, y marcharon hacia el exterior guiados por el rechoncho vinatero. Harry tomó su acostumbrado lugar al final del grupo, y se sintió contento cuando el maestro Snape marchó detrás de él. Se preguntaba si serían imaginaciones suyas, pero casi podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo del hombre mientras iba a su zaga. Se preguntó por qué eso parecía tan importante para él.  
  
El lagar estaba en un sótano, como todos habían supuesto. Unos escalones de piedra anchos y poco altos conducían hacia abajo, y el lugar olía a piedra húmeda, barriles de madera y alcohol de frutas. Harry inspiró profundamente; hubiera sido capaz de encontrar ese lugar sólo por el olor.  
  
Josiah se detuvo en el centro de un área despejada, dando la espalda hacia una hilera de barriles.  
  
—Reúnanse alrededor y escuchen lo que les voy a explicar sobre el vino.  
  
Todos se movieron alrededor, tratando de conseguir la mejor posición para poder ver y escuchar al vinatero. Harry estaba contento de que el grupo fuera pequeño; ya había perdido varias lecciones al quedar ubicado al fondo. Después que se acomodaron, notó que Snape estaba parado junto a él, a su derecha. Por supuesto, eso podía ser debido a que la profesora Sprout estaba al otro lado del Maestro, escuchando cortésmente a Josiah e intercambiando breves palabras con Severus de vez en cuando. Pero a Harry le gustaba pensar que era más que eso. Sonrió, y de nuevo se preguntó por qué la presencia del hombre parecía atraerle como un imán. Y parecía como si Snape estuviera sintiendo lo mismo respecto a él.  
  
>>Damos prioridad a hacer el vino con nuestras uvas. Como escucharon antes, nuestra producción es muy buena, gracias al cuidado que las brujas ponen en nuestras viñas y a los tratamientos de fertilidad del maestro Snape. Si nos sobra algo se capacidad, preparamos vino de las últimas frutas del jardín, ciruelas o manzanas. El vino de manzanas es delicioso, pueden probar un poco después, antes de cenar.  
  
Se giró hacia el barril detrás de él y le palmeó suavemente con su mano.  
  
>>Estos barriles están fabricados de roble. Es el mejor para el vino, whisky, cerveza o lo que preparen. La mayoría de éstos contienen vino blanco. En el norte, la uva blanca se da mejor que la roja, por lo tanto requiere menos esfuerzo mágico para crecer. Esta fila tiene una hornada de vino blanco de la pasada estación y es hora de revisar si todo está como debería, antes de embotellar.  
  
Josiah levantó una jarra de vidrio y la colocó bajo el barril. Giró la espita y un hilo de vino pronto lleno la jarra. La llevó a sus labios y sorbió.  
  
>>¡Puaggg! —escupió el vino con fiereza—. ¡Por las peludas bolas de Merlín!  
  
—¡Por favor, señor Jordan! —exclamó la profesora Sprout.  
  
—¿Cuál es el problema, Josiah? —preguntó Snape, y su voz sonó claramente desaprobatoria, aunque si ello era debido al lenguaje del vinatero o al problema con el vino, Harry no sabría decirlo.  
  
—¡Se convirtió en vinagre, y no se supone que lo haría! —explicó Josiah, con manos ligeramente temblorosas—. Hay suficiente vinagre en este barril para abastecernos los próximos diez años. También podemos venderlo, por supuesto, pero no tiene tanto valor como el vino.  
  
—Revisa cuántos barriles se dañaron Josiah, para que yo pueda determinar tu penitencia.  
  
La voz de Snape era profunda y oscura, como siempre, pero ahora también sonaba siniestra. Harry se preguntó qué penitencia obtendría Josiah, aunque dudaba que pudiera averiguarlo. Seguramente sería algo privado.  
  
El vinatero revisó el resto de los barriles y encontró que estaban en buen estado, para su evidente alivio. Luego de eso les mostró el equipo y la rutina básica para la elaboración del vino, antes de dirigirse hacia los barriles del siguiente espacio de la bodega.  
  
—¡Éste es un ejemplo del uso eficiente de recursos y ningún error! —declaró. Ahora parecía haberse recuperado de su nerviosismo anterior—. Cosechamos montones de papas, para la cocina y para aquí, pues destilamos un líquido maravilloso llamado poteen*.  
  
Harry nunca había escuchado de éste. Sonaba horrible… ¡papas destiladas!  
  
—Ah… vodka —dijo la profesora Sprout.  
  
—Sí, como el vodka —convino Josiah—. ¡Fuerte sin duda alguna, te mantiene cálido en las mañanas de invierno!  
  
Tomó una pequeña jarra y giró la espita, y un líquido claro pronto llenó el recipiente. Harry pensó que parecía agua.  
  
>>Pero no voy a darles ahora —declaró el vinatero, tomando un sorbo—. Es un poco fuerte así que tendrán que esperar hasta más tarde. Necesitarán toda su inteligencia cuando visiten la Sala de Pociones del maestro Snape.  
  
Su tiempo de exploración de las bodegas casi había concluido cuando el maestro Snape habló al hombre.  
  
—Entonces, sólo diez, Josiah.  
  
El vinatero asintió y rápidamente se quitó la camisa, para gran sorpresa de Harry. Y él no era el único; Hermione y Susan jadearon y Draco dijo algo que sonó como ‘¡urgh!’  
  
Josiah era fuerte; su pecho y hombros pesadamente musculosos a causa de su labor manual en la vinatería. Su piel ligeramente velluda estaba bronceada de trabajar al sol, sin duda revisando los viñedos en esa época del año. Se giró y fue hacia la pared donde estaba la salida hacia las escaleras. Allí colgaba un látigo de cuero que Harry había notado al momento de entrar. Pensaba que era sólo un artículo de decoración, nunca imaginó que sería utilizado allí.  
  
Todos retrocedieron un paso, ante la vista del musculoso hombre llevando un látigo en la mano. El maestro Snape no parecía afectado y simplemente observaba, parado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.  
  
—Lo lamento, Maestro. Perder la cosecha y el trabajo de quienes la produjeron es imperdonable y estoy profundamente arrepentido. Con la determinada aplicación de este castigo, espero recordar mi error para evitar repetirlo.  
  
Una vez dicho eso, levantó el látigo y, con un movimiento rápido y sereno, se azotó por encima del hombro, el látigo estrellándose contra su espalda con un chasquido.  
  
Harry dio un salto. ¡Josiah estaba azotándose a sí mismo! Observó con la boca entreabierta mientras los músculos del hombre se flexionaban y el látigo restallaba contra su espalda. El hombre parecía estar haciéndolo en serio; Harry podía ver la piel enrojecida y amenazando con agrietarse allí donde el cuero impactaba. Josiah soltaba un pequeño gruñido con cada golpe. El sonido del látigo, silbando a través del aire y aterrizando en la carne del hombre, el sonido de las exhalaciones de Josiah cuando el cuero impactaba en su espalda, y la visión del sudoroso y musculoso cuerpo, estaban hipnotizando a Harry. No podía apartar sus ojos, al igual que Hermione y Susan, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Notó que Draco y Pansy observaban con los ojos abiertos como platos, y Justin y Neville también, e imaginó que él debía lucir muy similar.  
  
Se removió sobre sus pies. Sus ojos se lanzaron en dirección del maestro Snape, quien seguía parado con los brazos cruzados, luciendo relajado. Pero sus ojos oscuros perforaban a Josiah. Harry se estremeció, preguntándose qué se sentiría tener a ese hombre mirándole con esa intensidad.  
  
¡Eso fue todo! ¡Harry estaba perdido! Una oleada de fuego fundido pareció ir de su pecho hacia el suelo, pero se detuvo en sus entrañas. Su polla dio un tirón, mientras se llenaba y se erguía. ¡Oh, Merlín; ahora no!  
  
El sexto latigazo cayó en un área de la piel previamente golpeada, y el hombre gruñó más alto y se estremeció ante el impacto. Este golpe había provocado una marca más oscura y probablemente algún grado de contusión. Cuando el látigo se alejó, Harry pudo ver un chorrito de sangre aparecer en el verdugón.  
  
—Como pueden ver, todos somos responsables de nuestros propios errores, y el castigo es auto-infligido cuando es merecido. La auto-disciplina es una virtud, una parte de la norma monástica desde tiempos inmemoriales. Los que no pueden disciplinarse a si mismos, deben someterse a una autoridad superior.  
  
Vale, el comentario de Snape explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Harry pensaba que este comportamiento era algo que definitivamente describiría como excéntrico. Pero entonces, ¿por qué parecía tan correcto? Los castigos en Hogwarts consistían en detenciones, tareas desagradables o escribir líneas, pero nada físico. Mientras Josiah concluía los últimos golpes, Harry comenzó a sentirse bastante culpable. ¿Por qué demonios se había puesto duro observando al hombre golpearse? ¿Era la vista de su torso desnudo? ¿O había pasado cuando pensó en Snape observándole con esa oscura y fiera mirada? Tragó y sus ojos derivaron una vez más hacia el lugar donde estaba parado el Maestro.  
  
Severus Snape le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. La intensidad de su mirada hizo que Harry se sintiera desnudo y expuesto, como si el hombre supiera exactamente lo que él estaba pensando. Enrojeció, su rostro ardiendo. Seguramente Snape no podía saber que estaba duro, ¿verdad?  
  
>>Josiah, es mejor que vayas con Lydia para que te dé Ungüento Calmante  
  
—Sí, maestro Snape, gracias —contestó el vinatero, poniendo su camisa sobre su brazo y saliendo hacia las escaleras, más allá del grupo escolar.  
  
—Una vergüenza que tuviéramos que ver esto —comentó la profesora Sprout.  
  
—En cierta forma, aunque es una buena manera de mostrar que la vida monástica requiere dedicación y auto-disciplina —comentó Snape—. Y ahora, nos dirigiremos hacia las Salas de Pociones, donde esos errores son muy raramente encontrados.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *El poteen o Irish Poteen, llamado también Poitin, es una bebida destilada tradicional de Irlanda con un alto contenido alcohólico (90%-95%). El poitín se destila en un pequeño alambique y el nombre de la bebida proviene de una abreviatura de la palabra pota (alambique en galeico irlandés). Tradicionalmente se obtiene de la malta, la papa y en tiempos recientes del azúcar. Se encuentra entre las bebidas con mayor porcentaje de alcohol en el mundo y durante siglos se le ha considerado ilegal (pudiéndose encontrar sólo como fruto de destilerías ilegales).  
> El 7 de marzo de 1997, la agencia tributaria irlandesa dejó de prohibir la venta de poitín en Irlanda, aunque la producción para la exportación había sido considerada legal desde bastante tiempo atrás.  
> Hoy en día, solamente dos destilerías irlandesas tienen la autorización oficial necesaria para producir poitín: Knockeen Hills, y Bunratty Winery.


	6. Los placeres de la elaboración de pociones

Era una habitación oscura y claustrofóbica, con muy poco espacio para moverse. Todas las estanterías estaban repletas y todas las superficies parecían abarrotadas con el instrumental para el proceso de elaboración. El único espacio despejado estaba en la mesa central, que estaba iluminada por haces de luz que emergían de las cuatro esquinas de la habitación. Obviamente, habían sido creados mágicamente, dado que no había bombillos visibles, y la mesa iluminada, brillaba.  
  
Los estantes llenaban las cuatro paredes de la habitación, sólo interrumpidos por el marco de la puerta. El recinto, al igual que la bodega, no tenía ventanas. En este caso, no era porque estuviera en el sótano, sino porque todo el espacio estaba dedicado a la preparación de pociones. Debajo de los estantes de cada pared estaban alineadas las despensas. En rejillas que colgaban del alto techo, se almacenaban ingredientes secos para preparar pociones e implementos. El cucharón más grande, un utensilio prodigioso que medía más de un metro de largo, colgaba de un gancho colocado justo a la altura correcta como para evitar ser golpeado por la cabeza del más alto de los presentes, que era el maestro Snape. El resto de los implemento colgaban al mismo nivel, sus ganchos de variada longitud estaban indudablemente encantados para lograr que fueran accesibles sin ser molestos. Varillas para agitar de todos los tamaños, materiales y colores estaban colocadas en un estante que parecía un pequeño soporte de paraguas. Estaba posado encima de una de las despensas, junto con una fila de morteros y manos de mortero de diferentes tamaños.  
  
Había varios espacios y estantes en el piso dedicados al almacenaje de calderos. Allí había calderos de diferentes formas y colores, y con tamaños que variaban desde el de un huevo hasta el de una pequeña bañera redonda *. Harry pensó que, probablemente, allí había más calderos que en Slug & Jiggers Suplementos del Boticario, en el Callejón Diagon. Algunas de las aleaciones de metales ni siquiera las conocía, pues tenían colores extraños.  
  
—Como pueden ver, esta habitación está provista con una amplia gama de equipo e ingredientes. Esto me permite experimentar en el diseño de nuevas pociones, así como elaborar las que nos proveen el pan y la mantequilla, por así decirlo. Sé que todos ustedes son estudiantes que están al nivel de los EXTASIs, así que espero que estén muy conscientes de lo que están observando. Si algo no les resulta conocido, por favor, pregunten antes de tocarlo; estoy seguro que todos tienen claro lo que se acostumbra en este tipo de ambiente. Finalmente, espero que consigan algo que valga la pena de su viaje hasta aquí este fin de semana.  
  
Harry deseaba preguntar algo, en parte porque estaba genuinamente interesado, y en parte porque deseaba que Snape le notara. Nunca examinó sus rezones para ese deseo, sólo sabía que era así.  
  
—Por favor, maestro Snape, ¿podría explicar cómo diseña las nuevas pociones?  
  
Los ojos del hombre se giraron y descansaron sobre Harry, quien sintió que era taladrado por su intensidad. Sintió que su rostro enrojecía y esperó que el Maestro no pensara que era un idiota sin remedio.  
  
—Ésa es una buena pregunta… Harry, ¿cierto?  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
—Es una combinación de experiencia, inspiración y suerte. Una cuestión de decir ‘si esto pasa, entonces puede resultar’ mientras estás trabajando. Ésa es una manera de hacerlo. Otro enfoque es comenzar con algo que deseas crear, elegir los que consideras que serán los ingredientes apropiados, y experimentar con diferentes combinaciones. A veces, las pociones pueden convertirse en algo predecible, así que ese enfoque puede funcionar, pero a veces haces combinaciones que producen efectos realmente extraños, que sólo pueden ser descubiertos por accidente o experimentación. Supongo que mi respuesta verdadera tiene que ser que no puedo decirte cómo diseño nuevas pociones. Simplemente, lo hago.  
  
Snape sonrió, y Harry se sintió caldeado por su consideración. En ese momento, sentía como si fuera la única persona en la habitación con el maestro Snape, y tuvo que concentrarse en permanecer calmado, porque deseaba retorcerse de placer. Le correspondió la sonrisa al hombre oscuro.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
—¿Qué es este extraño objeto? ¡Nunca antes vi algo igual! —Draco arrastró las palabras mientras hablaba, desde algún punto detrás de Harry, y, repentinamente, la atmósfera de la habitación cambió marcadamente.  
  
—¡No toque el equipo, muchacho tonto! —gritó Snape, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.  
  
Draco dejó caer el implemento, que tenía la forma de una espiral de caracol y era de vidrio. Por supuesto, se hizo añicos contra el piso de piedra.  
  
—¿Qué demonios le poseyó, Malfoy? —gritó la profesora Sprout—. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre tocar el equipo de otra gente, especialmente algo inusual -y sin duda invaluable- como eso?!  
  
Draco, había que darle crédito, se veía convenientemente horrorizado.  
  
—¡Lo lamento, usted me hizo saltar!  
  
—¡No debería haber puesto sus manos en eso en primer lugar, desdichado imbécil! —bramó Snape—. ¡No puedo creer que esté tan avanzado en su proceso de educación y todavía se comporte como un muggle en una botica!   
  
—Hogwarts te compensará, Severus, si no puedes repararlo —le prometió la profesora Sprout.  
  
El hombre giró sobre sus talones y la miró.  
  
—¡Por supuesto que puedo repararlo, Pomona! ¿Piensas que soy tan incapaz como tus estudiantes? _¡Reparo!_  
  
Los fragmentos y astillas del vidrio roto se movieron de regreso hacia la dirección en que habían venido y se unieron unos con los otros, recomponiendo la compleja espiral como estaba originalmente.  
  
>>Sin embargo, la estructura quedará debilitada —Snape se giró hacia Malfoy, su voz todavía destilando furia—. De lo que esté en mi poder, muchacho, puedo asegurarle que será castigado con severidad por este estúpido descuido.  
  
Los ojos negros se habían entrecerrado, y la boca se había convertido en una mueca desdeñosa. La vista hizo que Harry se estremeciera, imaginando cómo se debía estar sintiendo Draco. De hecho, la pálida piel del rubio había tomado un tinte verdoso, y Harry casi podía sentir el malestar de Draco.  
  
>>¿Qué harás con él, Pomona? —la voz del hombre era severa.  
  
—Bien, será severamente castigado, Severus, puedes contar con eso. ¡Le enviaré con el Director para un buen rapapolvo, su Casa perderá puntos y tendrá al menos una semana de detención!  
  
Snape bufó, y fue obvio que pensaba que era un castigo lastimoso para alguien que se había atrevido a violar el orden y la paz de su sala de pociones.  
  
El resto de la sesión consistió en Snape dando una demostración de cómo elaborar una de sus últimas creaciones, _Filtro del Bienestar_. La preparación de la poción tomaba sólo treinta minutos y los ingredientes requerían cocer apenas unos pocos momentos. El resultado era un líquido color naranja claro, de fresco olor, que conservaba el aroma de los tallos y flores que componían el mayor volumen de sus ingredientes. Harry imaginó que debía ser una de esas extrañas pociones que conservaban un sabor agradable.  
  
—Yo he estado tomando una poción como esta durante años, y esta última preparación ha probado ser incluso más potente que la receta anterior. Contiene Garras de Jaguar; no las uñas del animal, sino las semillas y vaina de una planta del Amazonas llamada así. Tengo un proveedor habitual que me las envía por medio de un águila harpía. Desde que agrego ese ingrediente a mi receta anterior, la salud de todos en la comunidad ha mejorado. Nos sentimos más fuertes y alertas, y nunca atrapamos resfriados ni caemos enfermos. Tengo la intención de comercializarla en un futuro cercano, luego que salga la edición de _Reseña Mensual de Nuevas Pociones_ del mes que viene. Van a publicar un artículo sobre el producto allí.  
  
Mientras hablaba, Harry observaba los movimientos del hombre. Sus largos y elegantes dedos casi acariciaban el equipo. El joven envidiaba a la cuchara de medir mientras el Maestro preparaba cuidadosamente las porciones de semillas trituradas de Garra de Jaguar. Snape era preciso y delicado cuando manejaba los ingredientes, pero había una sensación de fuerza en esos dedos, como si hubiera podido triturar las vainas entre ellos sin el uso de un mortero. Sus movimientos fluidos, su voz profundamente melosa, y el entusiasmo que mostraba cuando hablaba de su oficio, calaban en Harry. Él había ansiado ver esto porque Pociones era una de sus mejores materias, pero ahora todo parecía cobrar mucho más sentido. No era sólo algo para conseguir buenas calificaciones y aprobar sus EXTASIs; era un arte, un oficio, algo bello y con propósito.  
  
Snape continuó:  
  
>>Scyla y yo estamos limitados en la cantidad que podemos preparar. Nuestras pociones son muy populares y ahora casi estamos al límite de capacidad. Sería agradable tener otro pocionista en la comunidad, pero nos las arreglamos como estamos. Mis productos patentados, _Poción Mata Angustia y la Poción Para Mejorar las Articulaciones,_ son productos populares y reconocidos. Me gustaría que el _Filtro del Bienestar_ se uniera a ellos, lo que aseguraría nuestro futuro financiero.  
  
Mientras Snape terminaba su demostración, Harry escuchó a Pansy murmurar:  
  
—Dudo que consiga a cualquier persona nueva que no esté loca. ¿Quién querría tener que azotarse a si mismo por cometer un error? ¡Eso es bárbaro! ¡No me extraña que este estilo de vida monástica esté desapareciendo! Odio pensar en lo que él habría hecho para castigarte, Drakey.  
  
Harry hizo una mueca, tanto por el horrible apodo que había escuchado con demasiada frecuencia durante el viaje, como por la opinión de Pansy. Todo lo que él sentía del maestro Snape era calidez y aprobación. Draco hubiera merecido su castigo; siempre se comportaba como si las reglas fueran hechas sólo para los demás.  
  
—Gracias por esto, Severus —estaba diciendo la profesora Sprout—. ¡Realmente, has organizado algo muy satisfactorio aquí! Es una institución única.  
  
El hombre inclinó la cabeza.  
  
—Gracias. Nos gusta pensarlo así. ¿Quizás ahora podrían seguirme a la cocina, donde la cata de vinos tendrá lugar antes de la cena?  
  
Un zumbido de excitada conversación se desató mientras todos le seguían fuera de la sala de pociones. Harry sintió que el espíritu de sus compañeros se aligeraba. Era evidente que, luego del incidente con Draco, la mayoría de los presentes encontraba incómodo el santuario personal de Snape, y su humor iba mejorando a medida que se alejaban. Harry había perdido de vista al maestro de Pociones, quien iba conduciendo el grupo, cuando Draco y Pansy le empujaron al pasar, ansiosos por abandonar el recinto y ser los primeros en la cola para el vino.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
En un lado de la cocina-comedor había un gran aparador de madera que, aparentemente, almacenaba cristalería, pues ahora estaba cubierto de pequeñas copas y multitud de botellas de vino y jarritas conteniendo, presumiblemente, diferentes productos de la bodega.  
  
Josiah, el vinatero, estaba parado junto a su esposa, Lydia, cuando el grupo entró. Parecía que toda la comunidad estaba presente, pues nadie quería perderse la cata de vinos. Josiah lucía exactamente igual que a la hora del desayuno, antes de su castigo, y parecía moverse con bastante facilidad, así que el _Ungüento Calmante_ debía haber sido administrado con éxito.  
  
—Antes que nada, aquí tienen dos jarras para recordar. La más grande tiene agua de manantial, por si alguien se siente un poco achispado, o simplemente sediento, aquí es donde deben venir. La jarra azul es jugo de calabaza, que es especialmente para Danyel… —miró de modo significativo al hijo de Jolyon, quien le dio una apenada sonrisa en respuesta—  y cualquier otra persona a la que puede que no le guste el vino.  
  
El tono de voz de Josiah indicaba que él pensaba que a quien no le gustara el vino debía ser la más tonta alma viviente.  
  
>>Entonces, para empezar, tomen una copa cada uno y probaremos el vino blanco más reciente, de hace dos otoños.   
  
Harry aguardó pacientemente mientras los más enérgicos -o en el caso de Pansy, los más rudos- asistentes a la reunión, conseguían sus copas.  
  
—Para ti, Harry.  
  
El joven levantó la vista y miró con los ojos muy abiertos la alta figura oscura del maestro Snape, entregándole una copa.  
  
—Gracias —musitó, superado por el inesperado gesto.  
  
—Debes adelantarte con más frecuencia —dijo el mago mayor—. Tú eres mejor que esos patanes.  
  
Harry no supo qué decir ante eso.  
  
>>¿Cuál es la botella, Josiah? —preguntó Snape.  
  
El vinatero le entregó una botella de vino y el Maestro sirvió, primero a la profesora Sprout, luego a Harry y por último a sí mismo, antes de regresar la botella a Josiah, quien sirvió muestras a los demás.  
  
—Se ve que le has tomado simpatía al joven Harry, Severus —comentó la Profesora.  
  
—Él es diferente de esos —replicó el maestro de Pociones, y Harry se preguntó si esa era una declaración ambigua.  
  
—Es un buen chico —convino Sprout—. Pero todos mis estudiantes mayores son valiosos, Severus.  
  
—Hmm.  
  
Se hizo un silencio incómodo por un rato. Harry pudo escuchar a la gente que les rodeaba dando sus opiniones acerca del vino, siendo la más generalizada que era agradable y fácil de beber. Draco, por supuesto, fue bastante mordaz al compararlo con el contenido de la bodega de su padre, pero a esas alturas no esperaba escuchar nada positivo saliendo de la boca del rubio. Definitivamente, Draco no era un candidato para el estilo de vida monástica.  
  
Harry no estaba acostumbrado a beber vino. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo había probado, y siempre había sido vino rojo, que le había parecido amargo y pesado. Esta cosa blanca afrutada era bastante agradable y bebió un poco más, feliz al apurar la pequeña copa. El maestro Snape, notó, tenía una más grande, y ya la había vaciado.  
  
—Debo decirles —continuó Josiah— que si no les gusta el vino que les entregué, no tienen que terminarlo. Sólo dejen la copa en el aparador y las limpiaremos después. Ahora, vamos con el siguiente. Éste es un vino de manzana, que elaboramos cuando tenemos capacidad luego de que se han cosechado las uvas.  
  
Sirvió una copa para cada uno. La conversación comenzó a aumentar de volumen mientras la compañía sucumbía a los efectos del alcohol. Los miembros de la comunidad conversaban entre sí y con el grupo escolar. El maestro Snape seguía parado junto a Harry y la profesora Sprout.  
  
—¡Oh, me gusta éste!  
   
—¿Si, Pomona? Es fuerte, así que ve con calma —advirtió Snape.  
  
Harry sorbió. Era distinto al vino de uva, pero de color parecido. También era muy rico, y bebió un poco más.  
  
—Ten cuidado; es fuerte y debe manejarse con precaución —susurró la voz de Snape en su oído.  
  
Él se estremeció al sentir la respiración del hombre sobre su mejilla, y consiguió asentir brevemente.   
  
El siguiente fue un vino rojo de uva, luego uno rojo de baya de saúco, que era muy generoso y oscuro, pero suave. Harry apenas dio un sorbo a los vinos rojos, pues ahora estaba seguro de que prefería los blancos. Snape y la profesora Sprout bebieron los suyos sin dejar una gota. A este punto, la maestra de Herbología tenía el rostro un poco rojo y sonreía mucho. Harry pensó que Snape lucía igual que siempre -oscuro, serio y fascinante- pero sus ojos parecían extremadamente brillantes… mucho más de lo que habían brillado antes.  
  
La habitación estaba considerablemente ruidosa, y Josiah aplaudió para atraer la atención.  
  
—¡Ahora vamos a lo realmente serio! ¿Quién quiere dar una probadita al poteen?  
  
—¡Eso me gusta más! —declaró Draco, empujando hacia el vinatero.  
  
Snape se dio vuelta y fue hacia el mostrador, y Harry no pudo evitar notar cómo usaba su altura y fuerza superior para adelantarse al chico rubio. Trajo una pequeña jarra con él, y vertió un poco del líquido aparentemente similar a agua en la copa de Harry. Se giró y sirvió a la profesora Sprout, y Harry pensó que esa cosa no debía ser muy fuerte o seguramente no le hubiera dado tanto a ella.  
  
—¡A tu salud, Harry! —dijo Snape, y levantó su copa.  
  
El joven notó que no estaba tan llena como la de la profesora. Quizás a Snape no le gustaba el poteen tanto como el vino. Inseguro de cómo responder, levantó su copa imitando al otro, y cuando el hombre dio un sorbo a su bebida, le imitó.  
  
—¡Oh! —debía haber sonado tonto, pero no pudo evitarlo. El poteen podía parecer agua, pero ahí terminaba la semejanza. Mientras bajaba, quemó su lengua y garganta. Pudo sentir el progreso hacia su estómago, donde se extendió y le calentó internamente—. ¡Oh! —exclamó de nuevo.  
  
Snape le sonrió.  
  
—Es una experiencia, ¿verdad, Harry? Trata de nuevo, pero sólo un pequeño sorbo esta vez. ¡No es para ser bebido como el vino, y, definitivamente, no se bebe como la cerveza!  
  
Justin se acercó a la profesora Sprout, luciendo un poco indeciso de cómo hablarle, ya que la rechoncha bruja estaba lanzando más risitas tontas que Susan Bones, quien en ese momento estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, escuchando una historia que Neville estaba hilando. El vino parecía haber superado la timidez natural de Neville.  
  
Snape vio que la atención de Harry se fijaba en Justin y se dio la vuelta. Entendiendo la situación de un vistazo, tocó el hombro de Sprout con su mano de largos dedos.  
  
—¿Hmm? ¿Severus? ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó la bruja, en un tono de voz muy poco profesional, y luego soltó otra risita.  
  
—Yo no, Pomona. Pero tu estudiante parece que sí —contestó, haciendo un gesto hacia Justin.  
  
Sprout frunció el ceño; obviamente, su respuesta no le había complacido. Eventualmente, el mensaje llegó a su cerebro y se dio vuelta para notar a Justin por primera vez.  
  
—¡Oh, Finch-Fletchley! ¿Qué sucede, muchacho?  
  
—Draco se fue hace un buen rato… al baño. Sólo me preguntaba si estaría enfermo.  
  
—¿Y me interrumpe para decirme eso? ¿Por qué no fue usted a investigar?  
  
Justin enrojeció. Había pensado que estaba haciendo lo correcto al decirle a Sprout.  
  
>>Oh, muy bien, echaré un vistazo —todavía gruñendo, la Profesora se dirigió hacia los sanitarios. Un minuto más tarde, regresó.  
  
—¡No está allí, condenado chico! ¡Ni tampoco en esta habitación, a menos que yo esté ciega! ¿Dónde puede haber ido?  
  
Hubo un estallido de risas provenientes de la dirección del aparador. Josiah estaba disfrutando los elogiosos comentarios de sus amigos e invitados. La profesora Sprout frunció el ceño y miró alrededor. Varias puertas conducían fuera de la cocina, así que decidió investigar el misterio de la desaparición de Malfoy.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar preocuparse; donde quiera que estuviera, Draco probablemente no estaría haciendo nada bueno. Snape se giró hacia él y tomó su mano, colocando sus dedos alrededor de los de Harry, que estaban sosteniendo su copa.  
  
—¿Terminaste esto? —preguntó suavemente, y sus dedos permanecieron.  
  
—No… no —tartamudeó el muchacho. Pareció haber perdido la fuerza para hablar ante el tacto del hombre, y sintió que su rostro enrojecía.  
  
—Entonces, no te daré más. No te quiero inconsciente.  
  
¡Merlín! ¿Estaba la mente de Harry jugándole alguna clase de truco? Todo lo que Snape decía parecía tener una doble intención… ¿o era sólo que él se estaba haciendo ilusiones?  
  
—¡Malfoy! ¡Parkinson!  
  
La voz de la profesora Sprout era un chillido de indignación. Dos figuras tropezaron fuera de una alacena cuya puerta ella acababa de abrir. Dos figuras que más bien lucían como una bestia extraña: estaban abrazados, y los pantalones de Draco estaban alrededor de sus tobillos.  
  
Hubo un estallido de carcajadas y risas contenidas, y las carcajadas de un divertido Josiah casi ahogaban al resto. Harry miró a Snape. El hombre oscuro miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido, como si le ofendiera. Pero en ese momento, giró sus ojos hacia Harry.  
  
El joven se tambaleó hacia atrás, el rostro rojo ante la vergüenza de ver a sus compañeros; ¡habían estado _follando_! La mirada del hombre parecía quemarle; una sensación de calor parecía pasar por las zonas de su cuerpo que Snape estaba mirando. Con un rápido movimiento, la mano del Maestro salió disparada y le tomó por el codo antes que pudiera caer. Ahora se encontraba muy cerca de Harry y susurró a su oído:  
  
—No quiero asustarte, Harry. No quiero hacerte daño; nunca lo haría.  
  
Si era por haber bebido demasiado vino o por la cercanía del atractivo y maduro hombre, Harry no lo sabía, pero se sintió repentinamente débil. Nadie más le estaba mirando, lo que era entendible ya que todos estaban chillando y exclamando alrededor de Draco y Pansy. Mientras sus rodillas cedían, sintió con alivio como los brazos de Snape le recogían para luego ser elevado y acunado contra el fuerte pecho. Incluso mientras todo se tornaba oscuro, Harry se sintió protegido, como si hubiera llegado a casa.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traducción
> 
> *En el original, la autora emplea el término sitz-bath. Éstas son unas pequeñas bañeras que se usan con fines terapéuticos para la gente que tiene problemas de hemorroides, y donde el paciente se sienta para cubrir esa zona con agua salada.


	7. Cena y Cabaret

La larga mesa estilo refectorio estaba lista para la cena y todos ocuparon sus sitios a las ocho en punto. Había un atril en una esquina, y una luz mágica brillaba bajo éste, iluminando un libro abierto. Harry se preguntó brevemente para qué sería, pero el menú atrajo su atención y leyó rápidamente, su estómago gruñendo de hambre. Ya fuera por las nuevas y diferentes actividades, o por la hora relativamente tardía de la cena –en Hogwarts se servía a las seis en punto– , o por el aire marino, definitivamente, había estado más hambriento de lo habitual durante su visita a la isla Eigg  
  
**Cena**  
  
Sopa de zanahoria y cilantro con pan  
Pierna de cordero asada con romero, papas asadas, chirivías y repollo  
Tarta de grosella roja y manzana con natilla  
Café o té  
  
Eso sonaba maravilloso, y Harry imaginó los desdeñosos comentarios sobre la naturaleza plebeya de la comida que Draco debía estar haciendo en el otro extremo de la mesa, donde el rubio se sentaba con Pansy y Justin flanqueándole.  
  
—¡Admirable! —comentó la profesora Sprout, ondeando el menú frente a ella como si fuera un abanico de una dama de la Regencia—. Absolutamente admirable. Tú comida es tan sana, Severus; es tan evidente que es de tu propia cosecha, y casera, y tan apetitosa.  
  
La Profesora terminó con un gran bostezo, que Harry pensó tenía mucho más que ver con el vino y el firewhisky consumido que con el nivel de actividad del día. También estaba bastante seguro que ella lo había dicho para calmar a cualquiera que pudiera sentirse ofendido por algún comentario de Draco. Sin embargo, pensaba que la profesora Sprout realmente estaba disfrutando la comida de la isla tanto como él.  
  
Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Richeldis Machin, quien era una bruja mayor y de pelo cano que trabajaba como apicultora, se dirigió a tomar el puesto en el atril.  
  
—Esta noche es mi turno de leer. Antes de empezar con los lemas y proverbios de hoy, me gustaría invitar a hablar a cualquiera que sienta que tiene algo que decir a la comunidad.  
  
Se escuchó el sonido de una silla moviéndose hacia atrás y Harry notó que Josiah se levantaba de su puesto.  
  
—Me gustaría disculparme con toda la comunidad —su profunda voz resonó claramente para que todos pudieran escuchar su mensaje—. Hoy encontré un barril de vino blanco dañado; supongo que debí dejar que le entrara aire. Esto desperdició el trabajo de mis compañeros-miembros y me disculpo por ello. No fue una pérdida total, pues podemos usar parte del vinagre y vender el resto, pero fui descuidado e intentaré no volver a serlo. Me castigué de inmediato, así recordaré tener más cuidado en el futuro.  
  
Se hizo silencio mientras se sentaba y Richeldis aguardaba unos momentos.  
  
—Si alguien más desea hablar, miembro o invitado, por favor, no se avergüencen, nos gusta oír todo tipo de comentarios —nadie se movió ni dijo nada—. Muy bien. Entonces, comenzaré a leer los proverbios mientras comen el primer plato.  
  
Miranda Beckett, la cocinera, movió su varita y murmuró un hechizo, y el primer plato apareció en sus tazones de sopa. Oliendo divinamente y con un encantador color naranja, la sopa de cilantro y zanahoria estaba realmente deliciosa.  
  
La voz de Richeldis era bastante ronca para pertenecer a una bruja, pero suave y dulce, irradiando sobre ellos mientras comían. Todos los proverbios y lemas eran nuevos para Harry, y escuchaba con atención, pensando que podían decirle algo más sobre los valores de la comunidad.  
  
_Nunca confíes en una mañana soleada en marzo, ni en un gato apacible._  
  
Probablemente, era un buen consejo. Aunque Harry no hubiera visto ningún gato por allí, suponía que podría haber alguno viviendo en los establos, para mantener controlada la población de ratones.  
  
_Una espora de stikhorn* vale más que una montaña de aguileña común**_  
  
Era muy cierto, y muy adaptado a ese lugar, donde las esporas serían probablemente útiles y la aguileña común, decididamente no.  
  
_El musgo nunca crece en un sauce boxeador._  
  
Eso era tonto, e hizo que él soltara una risita con la boca llena de sopa.  
  
_Recipientes vacíos hacen los mejores envases._  
  
Eso era simplemente obvio, y no logró ver mayor significado en ello.  
  
_Muchas manos dañan la poción._  
  
También era obvio, pero Harry estaba muy de acuerdo. Le hubiera encantado poder elaborar sus pociones sin la presencia constante de Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, que él sabía que saboteaban sus esfuerzos siempre que podían. Por alguna razón, su existencia por si sola parecía irritar al rubio, y Harry suponía que podía ser porque realmente era tan raro como su tío siempre le decía.  
  
_Manos sucias estropean el trabajo._  
  
Vale…  
  
_No existe tal cosa como ‘un producto de desecho’_  
  
Harry suponía que significaba que se podía utilizar todo, quizás más de una vez. Incluso los excrementos de animales eran utilizados como fertilizantes.  
  
Ahora, Draco estaba riendo con disimulo, y Harry estaba seguro de haberle escuchado susurrar: ‘¡con excepción de esta horrible comida!’  
  
_No existe tal cosa como ‘el tiempo presente’; para el momento en que lo digas, ya es pasado._  
  
Eso era demasiado metafísico para el gusto de Harry, pero probablemente tuviera un buen punto, si pudiera comprender cuál era dicho punto.  
  
_No te quedes viendo tu Billywig… ¡Atúrdelo!_ ***  
  
No había duda de que era un buen consejo, pero bastante tonto.  
  
El maestro Snape estaba frunciendo el ceño mirando hacia el final de la mesa, donde se sentaba Draco Malfoy. El rubio estaba haciendo que todos, excepto Harry, rieran con sus ácidos comentarios. Las cosas empeoraron cuando la serie de lemas parecieron provocar a Draco y a Pansy, y convirtieron sus risitas en un vendaval de carcajadas.  
  
Primero:  
_Quienes preparan pociones, lo hacen con precisión._  
  
Eso se vería genial en una camiseta. Harry se preguntaba si estaría disponible en la tienda. Luego se preguntó si el vino que había bebido afectaría su proceso mental, porque nadie estaría lo bastante chalado como para hacerlas, ¿verdad?  
  
Siguiente:  
_Mantén los ojos sobre tu caldero y tu mano en tu vara de agitar._  
  
Hasta Harry tenía que admitir que eso sonaba un tanto vulgar. Neville, quien estaba claramente de acuerdo, enrojeció cuando Susan le miró desde el otro extremo de la mesa, dando un codazo a Harry, quien estaba a punto de tomar una cucharada de sopa. La sopa se derramó por el borde de la cuchara, aterrizando, afortunadamente, en el plato.  
  
—¡Neville, idiota! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —siseó.  
  
—Sólo me preguntaba si el maestro Snape anima a la gente a mantener sus manos ocupadas con sus _varas de agitar_ —rio con disimulo—. ¡Estoy seguro que él consiguió una de tamaño realmente profesional, larga y exquisitamente formada!  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo esfuerzos desesperados para no imaginar cómo debía lucir realmente la ‘vara de agitar’ del hombre.  
  
_La frustración conduce a errores; ¡alivia siempre tu tensión antes de trabajar!_  
  
Esa fue la gota final. Todos, y Harry casi tanto como el resto, estallaron en carcajadas. Incluso la profesora Sprout bufaba de manera muy poco elegante. La risa vino acompañada por algunos comentarios atrevidos entre algunos de los presentes, y Snape, al parecer, perdió su débil paciencia.  
  
—¡Suficiente! —gritó.  
  
Su voz provocó una obediencia instantánea… la mesa quedó en silencio.   
  
>>¿Qué sucede con todos ustedes? ¿Si no les conociera, pensaría que son un montón de vírgenes risueñas?  
  
Frunció el ceño, mirando significativamente a Draco y Pansy mientras decía esto, antes de girar sus ojos hacia Harry, quien de inmediato se ruborizó a un maravilloso tono rosa. Los ojos del Maestro permanecieron y sus labios se curvaron, y Harry esperó que no pensara que era ridículo, sólo porque era evidente que él era virgen.  
  
>>El sexo es natural y necesario, tanto para la paz individual de la mente como para la fertilidad y el éxito de nuestra tierra y animales. ¡Se están comportando como un puñado de estúpidos muggles! ¡Como personas mágicas, deberían darse cuenta de la interconexión de todas las cosas, y ser capaces de pensar en el sexo sin esta estúpida degeneración de inútiles risas!   
  
—Oh, Severus, no seas tan duro con ellos. Son jóvenes. ¡Tú fuiste joven una vez, sabes! —dijo la profesora Sprout, antes de dejar escapar otro enorme bostezo. En verdad, estaba increíblemente relajada y somnolienta esa noche.  
  
El primer plato fue retirado gracias a un movimiento de varita de la cocinera, para después convocar los platos con la pierna de cordero, y todos comenzaron a comer de inmediato. La carne era tierna, la salsa rica, y los vegetales eran perfectos como acompañantes. Ni siquiera Draco hizo algún comentario negativo.  
  
—Y ahora les contaré una leyenda que data del tiempo en que el mismísimo Merlín estuvo viviendo por un tiempo en la Isla Eigg. Vivía con su señora, Brigid, quien era llamada ‘La Dama de los Caballos’. Merlín era, por supuesto, el mago más grande que hubiera vivido jamás. Su fuerza y poder superaban con creces los de toda la gente mágica que conocemos hoy día. Menos recordadas son sus profecías, muchas de las cuales se hicieron realidad en el pasado, pero algunas permanecen sin cumplir a la fecha. El expuso una de ellas cuando estuvo viviendo en la Isla Eigg. Se refiere a la isla, y no ha sido cumplida, así que nosotros esperamos poder ver su culminación en esta vida.  
  
>>La profecía sólo se dio a conocer a la gente mágica en la última centuria, cuando una piedra fue descubierta por un granjero muggle de la isla. Es la perdida Piedra de Merlín, que había sido colocada en el lugar donde él lanzó la profecía. Debe haber estado cubierta por tierra durante siglos. Fue una pena que el muggle la encontrara pero, afortunadamente, ellos parecen pensar que no es más que una leyenda medieval pintoresca y no saben sobre su relación con el gran mago.  
  
>>Así, aquí están los versos de _La Leyenda del Muchacho Bendito_  
  
Richeldis aclaró su garganta y revisó la página del libro frente a ella, antes de empezar a leer el poema con voz cantarina.  
  
  
_Un virgen con ojos tan verdes como la hierba  
Con cabello tan oscuro como la turba en la tierra  
Es bendecido con la fuerza de los Antiguos que pasaron  
Y el poder de traer niños al mundo.  
  
Bendito el que pueda ganar tal premio  
¡Cuya cama pueda ser llenada con tal alegría!  
Caldeado por la mirada de los ojos más verdes  
Y la dulce inocencia de este muchacho.  
  
El joven vendrá del mar a su encuentro  
Su Destinado, con el corazón fragmentado  
La fuerza de su enlace alejará el mal  
Y los enlazados no se volverán a separar.  
  
En la Isla de Eigg, cuando el Muchacho Bendito se quede  
Toda Gran Bretaña volverá a estar completa  
Entonces no habrá poder en crueles formas oscuras  
Y el mal perderá su última alma.  
  
Una estirpe de poder, de luz y alegría  
Procederá de la pareja aquí sellada  
Porque nunca ha sido visto un joven tan maravilloso  
Y su Destinado, cuyo corazón será sanado._  
  
  
Harry reconoció los versos, los había leído en la posada de Arisaig. Así que no se trataba de una leyenda muggle, ¡era una profecía! Él había pensado que sonaba como una. Se preguntaba si llegaría a cumplirse. A diferencia de otras profecías, ésta parecía bastante específica sobre lo que predecía. Un muchacho vendría a vivir en la isla y encontraría a su Destinado y comenzaría un linaje. Harry pensó que ese muchacho debería unirse con una bruja del lugar y tener una familia, pero entonces se dio cuenta que el poema decía _Bendito el que pueda ganar tal premio_. ¿Sería posible que dos hombres pudieran tener familia? Tendría que preguntar a alguien…  
  
Mientras llegaban los postres, Harry habló con Neville.  
  
—Ése es un poema extraño, Neville. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste que dos hombres pudieran tener familia?  
  
El otro miró su tarta y natillas con entusiasmo.  
  
—No, Harry… Nunca pensé sobre eso —replicó desdeñosamente, antes de dedicarse a la muy importante actividad de llenar el espacio restante de su estómago con la tarta de manzana y grosellas. Tan deliciosa era esa actividad que dejó escapar pequeños gemidos de apreciación mientras comía.  
  
Harry estaba encantado con la comida, y se sintió apropiadamente lleno cuando terminó. Se preguntaba dónde estaría su habitación, pues ciertamente estaba listo para acostarse, y esperaba poder tener algo de privacidad allí porque en verdad que se sentía un poco ‘tenso’.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stinkhorn : No las encontré por su nombre en castellano sino por su nombre ‘biológico’, pero sí de que planta se trata, aquí la información. 
> 
> Las Phallaceae, son una familia de basidiomycetes que producen una aromática seta en forma de falo. Provienen del orden Phallales.  
> Su modo de reproducción es diferente a la mayoría de las setas, que usan el aire para desparramar sus esporas. En cambio, producen una masa pegajosa de esporas con un olor a carroña, bosta, u otras cosas que atraigan moscas, que se posen en la masa de esporas y sus patas se pegoteen y lleven esa sustancia a otros lugares.  
> Estos fungi son teóricamente comestibles en su estado de "huevo" inmaduro, pero pocos se atreven a consumir tales olorosas setas. Sin embargo, luego de fritas en aceite, saben muy bien a pescado tostado.  
> Se desarrollan de estructuras redondeadas llamadas 'huevos', que no huelen. (Wikipedia)
> 
> **Aguileña común: Aquilegia vulgaris, es una especie del género Aquilegia perteneciente a la familia de las ranunculáceas, nativa de las zonas templadas de Europa y Asia. Es una planta herbácea perenne que alcanza 12 dm de altura, tallos delgados y vellosos, y hojas de color verde oscuro, las basales grandes y pecioladas, disminuyendo su tamaño a lo largo del tallo, las superiores son trilobuladas. Tallo floral erecto de 3 a 6 cm con varias flores que surgen agrupadas de color azul violeta, a veces blancas que caen flácidamente. (Wikipedia)
> 
> ***Billywig: El billywig es un insecto nativo de Australia. Mide alrededor de un metro y veinticinco centímetros de largo y es de un azul zafiro muy llamativo, aunque, gracias a su velocidad, rara vez es detectado por los muggles o incluso por los magos, hasta que los pican. Al billywig le crecen las alas en la parte superior de la cabeza y éstas dan vueltas de una manera que hace que el insecto gire sobre sí mismo mientras vuela. Del fino tórax sale un aguijón largo y fino. Quienes sufren la picadura de un billywig experimentan mareos seguidos de levitación. Todas las generaciones de jóvenes magos y brujas australianos han tratado de atraparlos y obligarlos a picar para disfrutar de sus efectos, aunque un exceso de picaduras puede provocar que la víctima flote en el aire incontroladamente durante días: si se produce una reacción alérgica grave, puede terminar en un estado de flotación permanente. Los aguijones secos de billywig se utilizan en varias pociones y se cree que son un ingrediente de la popular golosina meigas fritas (Harry Potter wiki)


	8. Hora de acostarse

Mientras todos ayudaban a limpiar los últimos platos y copas de la mesa, el reloj de pared dio las diez. Al apagarse el sonido de la última campanada, las luces se atenuaron y volvieron a subir. Los miembros de la comunidad se giraron y se encaminaron a una puerta ubicada en el otro extremo de la habitación.  
  
—¡Hora de acostarse! —anunció Lydia Jordan, la eficiente administradora de mediana edad—. Les enseñaré sus celdas; por favor, síganme y traigan sus bolsos. Tenemos media hora antes que las luces se apaguen.  
  
—¡Por favor, asegúrense de ir a la cama rápita y tranquilamente! —voceó el maestro Snape—. Es de vital importancia que permanezcan en sus habitaciones. Las buenas pociones necesitan reposar toda la noche. Perturbaciones en la atmósfera originarían falta de armonía en el campo mágico, en detrimento del trabajo de la comunidad. Hemos tenido grupos ruidosos antes, y han sido severamente castigados. Estoy seguro que los más finos alumnos de Hogwarts no necesitarán ser tratados de esa manera, ni deshonrar el buen nombre de su escuela.  
  
Harry se estremeció, mientras los demás estudiantes intercambiaban miradas.  
  
—¿Quién demonios se cree que es? —murmuró Draco—. ¡Me gustaría verle intentarlo!  
  
Harry pensó que el maestro Snape era, probablemente, un mago lo suficientemente fuerte como para disciplinar a Draco en cualquiera de las formas que eligiera, pero tuvo la sabiduría de no decirlo en voz alta.  
  
Todos tomaron su equipaje, que estaba colocado contra una pared, y siguieron a Lydia fuera del comedor.  
  
La puerta les condujo a un corredor con puertas lisas de madera a cada lado, cada una de ellas marcadas con un número hermosamente pintado en un tipo de escritura de estilo medieval. Pasaron la primera docena de puertas y, cuando alcanzaron la que estaba marcada con el número trece, Lydia habló de nuevo.  
  
—Profesora Sprout, ésta será su habitación, el baño es el recinto anterior. Cada estudiante tomará una de las habitaciones siguientes; todas son iguales y contienen todo lo que necesitan para una buena noche de sueño. Después que las luces se apaguen, salvo casos de emergencia, nadie tiene permitido salir hasta las seis de la mañana, que es la hora en la que empieza un nuevo día de trabajo. Por favor, acaten las reglas de la comunidad. Espero que todos pasen una buena noche.  
  
La profesora Sprout deseó a todos un somnoliento ‘buenas noches’ y Harry dudó que pasara mucho tiempo antes que cayera dormida. De inmediato, Draco y Pansy eligieron un par de celdas cercanas, la catorce y la dieciséis, cuyas puertas estaban una al lado de la otra. Justin entro en la situada frente a éstas, la quince. Las dos chicas eligieron la diecisiete y diecinueve, situadas más adelante, a la izquierda del pasillo. A Neville le quedó la dieciocho, y a Harry al final, a la derecha, la número veinte. Le alegraba estar lejos de Draco, pues así anticipaba una noche sin perturbaciones. Le gustaba como sonaba la regla que significaba que debían permanecer en sus propias habitaciones; con suerte, podría aliviar su ‘tensión’ por los eventos del día sin interrupción alguna. Mientras entraba en el pequeño recinto y cerraba la puerta, su polla dio un respingo de anticipación.  
  
La ‘celda’ no se parecía para nada a una prisión; al menos en opinión de Harry. Había una cama individual, un lavamanos con un espejo arriba, un escritorio y una silla similares a los que utilizaba en Hogwarts, y un sillón con una mesita al lado. También un guardarropa con gavetas debajo, pero no se molestó en colocar su ropa ya que sólo iba a estar por una noche. Una habitación así, con todo eso para él solo, le parecía un verdadero lujo. Esperaba que algún día pudiera tener algo similar a lo que llamar suyo.  
  
Se cambió de ropa, poniéndose el pijama, y se lavó rápidamente en el lavamanos. Había una pequeña pieza de jabón con el dibujo de una abeja moldeado en ella. Pensó que probablemente lo habría hecho Richeldis. Se secó con la toalla para huéspedes, frotando su eternamente desordenado cabello, y decidió ir al baño antes que las luces se apagaran.  
  
Había una cola, y Harry esperó al final, detrás de Hermione y Susan. Esperaba que ellas terminaran antes de que las luces se apagaran, no le hacía gracia estar parado en la oscuridad, intentando encontrar los sanitarios.  
  
—¿Te la estás pasando bien aquí, Harry? —preguntó Susan.  
  
—¡Sí, es genial! —replicó, entusiasmado—. ¡Y ni siquiera me he mareado! Es todo un tanto extraño, pero no peor que mi inicio en Hogwarts. El trabajo en pociones es realmente interesante, y me encanta la manera en que hacen todo por sí mismos.  
  
—¡Ja! Apostaría a que no —replicó Susan—. Probablemente compran montones de cosas y aparentan que son autosuficientes. He escuchado que un montón de gente extraña les da dinero, porque dicen que van a revivir el ascetismo mágico, lo que excita a muchos de esos sangres pura.  
  
—Yo sí creo que hacen sus propias cosas, Susan —argumentó Hermione a su amiga—. Todo lo que he visto es más que evidente que viene de aquí, o ha sido hecho aquí. El maestro Snape es realmente estricto. No me lo imagino haciendo algo como lo que dices.  
  
—¡Ohh, si, vaya que es estricto! ¡Viste la forma en que el viejo vinatero tuvo que castigarse a sí mismo! Hay que estar loco o pervertido para vivir aquí, ¡es casi barbárico! Puede haber estado bien en la Edad Media, pero considero que es estúpido vivir de esa manera hoy día.  
  
El sanitario se abrió y Susan desapareció en su interior.  
  
—He escuchado que algunas escuelas son tan estrictas como este lugar, incluso en la actualidad —comentó Hermione—. Durmstrang tiene reputación de ser particularmente rigurosa. Y asumo que si alguien no pudiera azotarse a sí mismo, el maestro Snape lo haría en su lugar. Él es la máxima autoridad aquí, ¿no? Parece tener la palabra final sobre todo. Además, es la persona que empezó a levantar todo esto y lo convirtió en lo que es hoy día, así que supongo que así debe ser.  
  
—Tú no tienes que preocuparte, Hermione. Siempre acatas las reglas y rara vez cometes errores.  
  
—Gracias, Harry —dijo ella con gentileza.  
  
Cuando Susan salió y regresó a su habitación, Hermione entró al baño y Harry se quedó sin nadie con quien hablar, a excepción de sí mismo. Se preguntaba si resistiría vivir en la comunidad por un tiempo prolongado. ¿Siempre estaría cometiendo errores y rompiendo reglas? ¿Sí tenía que ser castigado, podría aplicárselo él mismo? ¿O tendría que dejar que el maestro Snape le disciplinara? El pensamiento trajo una débil sensación de nerviosismo a su estómago, y se alegró de que fuera su turno de entrar al baño.  
  
Regresó a su habitación a las diez y veinte, lo que le dejó diez minutos para instalarse. Notó que había un par de textos enmarcados en la pared, sobre la cama, y decidió ver de qué se trataban.  
  
  
_El Compromiso del Monje Moderno  
  
Querido Maestro  
  
Quien fundó nuestra comunidad  
Inspirándonos con el amor a la naturaleza y la magia  
Animándonos a mantener nuestras manos limpias  
Y nuestras herramientas impolutas.  
Trayendo fertilidad a nuestras semillas  
Y una cosecha abundante a su debido tiempo.  
Prometemos vivir bajo sus reglas  
Y trabajar sin la corrupción de las artimañas muggles  
Para mantener el verdadero espíritu de la magia  
Durante toda nuestra vida aquí, en Eigg.  
Éste es nuestro compromiso._  
  
  
El segundo texto era una copia de las reglas de la comunidad.  
  
  
_REGLAS de la comunidad  
  
1—. Ningún aparato muggle será traído a la comunidad. Su posesión originará un castigo. Cualquiera que sea encontrado manejando tal artefacto, será expulsado.  
  
2—. Toda la producción es para beneficio de la comunidad. Artículos personales sólo serán permitidos con la autorización del maestro Snape.  
  
3—. Las actividades luego que las luces se apagan son muy mal vistas. El tiempo nocturno es para la paz y el crecimiento. El hechizo lumus será utilizado en el exterior de las celdas sólo en casos de emergencia.  
  
4—. Respete la privacidad de las celdas de las demás personas; no entre a menos que sea invitado ni les perturbe.  
  
5—. Las disputas o preocupaciones deberán ser planteadas al maestro Snape. El chisme y la disensión ocasionarán un castigo.  
  
6—. El maestro Snape es el guía de la comunidad, y sus decisiones son inapelables.   
  
7—. Todos los miembros de la comunidad son iguales._  
  
  
Quizás la regla tres significaba que podía hacer un pequeño _lumus_ como luz nocturna en su habitación. No le agradaba la idea de la completa oscuridad que descendería cuando las luces fueran apagadas. No había ventanas en las celdas, y eso le recordaba a una prisión. Mientras lo pensaba, notó que algo reforzaba esa imagen. Al lado de las _Reglas_ colgaban dos anillas de metal, justo sobre la cabecera de la cama. ¿Podrían ser con propósitos punitivos?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos
> 
> Hoy estoy subiendo dos capítulos (feliz domingo) y en el capítulo de mañana encontraremos el primer acercamiento Snarry realmente contundente^^


	9. Esta persona especial

Harry subió a la cama, puso su varita en la mesita de noche, y como si fuera una señal, las luces principales se apagaron de repente. Su corazón dio un salto al tiempo que hurgaba buscando su varita.  
  
_—¡Lumus Mínima!_  
  
En verdad esperaba que fuera permitido, pues el brillo tenue de la punta de su varita, le hacía sentir mucho mejor. La dejó sobre la mesilla, la punta sobresaliendo del borde, donde brillaba como una pequeña estrella amistosa. Se acostó y suspiró. La completa paz y tranquilidad que ahora le rodeaban eran idóneas, y se sentía realmente cómodo allí. Su mano vagó hacia sus pantalones.  
  
Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que debatía consigo mismo si debería hacer esto cada noche en la cama; se había convertido en un hábito. De todas formas, sabía que era una batalla perdida; iba a tocarse, así que tenía muy poco sentido cuestionarse si era aceptable, y si era normal o no. Y el maestro Snape había dicho que debías mantener tu mano en tu vara de agitar, ¿no? Lanzó una risita mientras su mano aferrada su semi-erecta polla.  
  
Comenzó a acariciarse, concentrándose en la sedosa sensación de su piel moviéndose sobre la dura carne de su erección. Se sentía tan bien, sensible y caliente. Lanzó un pequeño gemido de felicidad y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba. El maestro Snape había dicho que el sexo era natural, y también formaba parte de la magia. Harry suponía que por eso se sentía tan bien. Sabía que su magia innata era fuerte, pero, habitualmente, estaba demasiado nervioso para dejarla surgir. Recordaba un incidente en su niñez, cuando la magia sin varita había estallado en la casa de sus tíos. Ellos le habían castigado severamente por ello, y él había sido muy cuidadoso, no permitiendo que sucediera de nuevo después de eso. Cuando trabajaba con la varita en clases, lo hacía muy callado, para evitar algún otro accidente. El hecho de que pudiera hacer cualquier hechizo sin dificultad, le hacía consciente de lo poderosa que era su magia subyacente, aunque nunca se había atrevido a probar hasta dónde alcanzaba dicho poder.  
  
Cuando sus caderas comenzaron a adquirir mayor ritmo, la cama comenzó a chirriar. Entonces, su impresión fue total cuando la puerta fue abierta y una oscura figura dio un paso al interior, pues él no había escuchado pasos acercarse por el pasillo.  
  
—¿Harry?   
  
Su mano soltó su polla y la otra jaló las mantas hasta su barbilla mientras él susurraba:  
  
—¿Quién está ahí?  
  
—No te preocupes. Soy yo, Severus. Me pareció escuchar un ruido y me preguntaba si todo estaba bien. Me gusta verificar que los grupos están ubicados antes de retirarme.  
  
El maestro Snape cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a la cama.  
  
—Oh, lo siento, no quise hacer ruido —se disculpó Harry, avergonzado porque el hombre debía haber escuchado los muelles de la cama quejándose. Se alegraba de la poca luz, algo más brillante y Snape habría visto la expresión culpable que mostraba en ese momento—. Lamento lo de la luz; me asusta un poco la oscuridad total…  
  
Estaba incómodamente consciente de su erección, que había disimulado levantando las rodillas y haciendo una tienda de campaña con las sábanas, encubriendo su dureza, que se levantaba justo a la derecha de donde Snape (¡Severus!) estaba parado.  
  
—Está bien, Harry. Se te permite tener una pequeña luz aquí; es sólo que nos gusta mantener los pasillos y el resto del edificio a oscuras, y especialmente tranquilo si podemos, por las pociones…  
  
El mago mayor se sentó en un lado de la cama de Harry. Su voz era profunda y tranquilizadora, y el chico no quería dejarle ir. Se alegraba de que se hubiera sentado.  
  
—No soy una persona ruidosa, Severus —murmuró.  
  
—Eres una persona muy especial, Harry. Me di cuenta en cuanto llegó tu grupo. Eres diferente a los demás.  
  
—Siempre he encontrado difícil adaptarme —confesó.  
  
Era extrañamente fácil contarle todo a este hombre. Dudaba que lo fuera a ver después del siguiente día, así que no importaba realmente lo que le dijera; pero, más que eso, sentía una afinidad con Severus que nunca antes había sentido con nadie más.  
  
—Yo era igual a tu edad —se sinceró Severus—. Existen otros que sienten lo mismo, que encuentran difícil encajar en la sociedad mágica actual. Por eso creé esta comunidad. Construí un lugar hecho para mí y para unos pocos selectos. Vivimos en paz y somos capaces de alcanzar grandes cosas, mientras estaríamos fuera de lugar en la mayoría de los demás ambientes.   
  
—Sí, lo veo —contestó. Estaba disfrutando al tener a Severus allí, hablando de esa forma.  
  
—Eres un estudiante de Pociones Avanzadas. ¿Crees que te irá bien en el examen de tus EXTASIs?  
  
—Eso espero; es mi materia favorita, junto con Estudios de Artes Oscuras.  
  
Las cejas del hombre se alzaron.  
  
—¿Y qué planeas hacer después de la escuela, Harry?  
  
—No lo sé. Francamente, no lo sé —contestó, sombríamente.  
  
—¿Seguramente, habrá un montón de carreras abiertas para un graduado de Hogwarts?  
  
—Probablemente… Es sólo que no me adapto muy bien. Fui criado por muggles hasta que me enviaron a Hogwarts. Incluso allí piensan que soy extraño, a causa de mi cicatriz.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño.  
  
—¿Qué cicatriz, Harry?  
  
En respuesta, el muchacho levantó su cabello con un dedo. La cicatriz con forma de rayo era pálida, pero clara.  
  
—Ah… —musitó Severus, siguiendo la forma con la punta de sus dedos—. Una cicatriz de maldición, eso es seguro. Y una muy particular. La forma de la cicatriz depende de la maldición que te golpea. Tendría que investigar para saber cuál fue, pero nunca he visto una similar. ¿Cuándo sucedió?   
  
—Yo era un bebé de sólo un año de edad —explicó—. No lo recuerdo, por supuesto. Mis padres están muertos; mis tíos me dijeron que por una explosión de gas. No fue sino hasta que llegué a Hogwarts cuando me dijeron que era la cicatriz de una maldición.  
  
El Maestro asintió.  
  
—Siento que eres un mago poderoso, Harry. Un día tendrás niños poderosos.  
  
Harry enrojeció, antes de fruncir el ceño y entristecer la expresión. En realidad, no creía que pudiera tener hijos nunca, aunque le hubiera gustado. Debería unirse con una bruja para que eso pasara, y sabía que no deseaba hacer eso.  
  
Severus alzo la mano y tocó la caliente mejilla de Harry.  
  
>>¿No crees que eso pasará un día?  
  
—No. No me gustan… bueno, no me llevo con las chicas de esa manera —murmuró—. Quiero decir, hablo con ellas y todo, es sólo que no me excito cuando pienso en chicas —enrojeció aún más, y nuevamente se alegró de la casi oscuridad.  
  
—Ah, ya veo. Quieres decir que eres como Relámpago —indagó el maestro de Pociones, sus dedos trazando la suave mejilla y permaneciendo en su mandíbula.  
  
Harry se estremeció. ¡Merlín! Se sentía bien, y eso no ayudaba a que su erección se calmara.  
  
—No lo sé, no he estado con nadie, ni chica ni chico. Simplemente soy uno de esas vírgenes risueñas de las que hablaste —ahora, su rostro estaba en llamas.  
  
—Lo siento, Harry, no estaba atacándote a ti; nunca a ti. Es que ese exasperante chico rubio necesita disciplina.  
  
Harry asintió, concordando fervientemente con Severus en ese punto.  
  
>>Y la virginidad no es una vergüenza en un joven como tú. Consérvala hasta que sepas a quién quieres entregarla —su voz era profunda de nuevo, y Harry tembló en respuesta—. Aquí siempre habrá un lugar para ti, y una oportunidad para preparar e incrementar tus conocimientos en Pociones. Como Maestro, puedo tomar un aprendiz, proporcionarle instrucción que contribuya a su capacitación. Y tu evidente poder y fertilidad ayudarán al éxito de nuestra comunidad.   
  
Harry sonrió. ¡Le estaba preguntando si deseaba venir a vivir aquí! ¡Nunca antes se había sentido apreciado por si mismo, y se sentía maravilloso!  
  
—Sé que soy bastante poderoso, Severus. Debo ser cuidadoso cuando lanzo hechizos, para no sobrepasarme. Una vez exploté la cabeza de una estatua mientras trataba de levitarla, y eso sucedió en mi primer año. ¡Creo que la cabeza terminó en la luna!  
  
Ambos rieron, y se sintió algo cálido y amistoso. Harry se abrió un poco más, encontrando una rara vena de confianza en la compañía de ese hombre.  
  
>>Pero yo no sé nada sobre mi fertilidad, soy demasiado joven…  
  
—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Severus—. Estoy seguro que tienes eyaculaciones frecuentes, un chico de tu edad.  
  
—Umm… bien… —tartamudeó, enrojeciendo.  
  
—Oh, te avergoncé de nuevo, lo lamento. De verdad, no es algo de lo que avergonzarse, Harry. La semilla de un mago fertiliza cada vez que se derrama. Puede fertilizar a una mujer, a un hombre, a la tierra, o incluso a un hechizo o un escudo mágico. La semilla del mago es poderosa, Harry. Tú eres poderoso. Sé que serías una gran fuerza para la fertilidad en dondequiera que fueras. Cada vez que eyaculas, fortaleces tu propio campo mágico.  
  
La mano de Severus había bajado y ahora estaba posada sobre el hombro de Harry. El joven podía sentir calidez y poder fluyendo de esa mano hacia su cuerpo. Tembló y levantó los ojos hasta el rostro del Maestro.  
  
>>¿Te gustaría que te mostrara cómo aumentar aún más tu poder y fertilidad, Harry? —preguntó Severus, su voz suave y profunda.  
  
—Er… ¿qué? —tartamudeó. Se sentía como un tonto de remate, consciente de que no sabía virtualmente nada acerca del sexo, excepto que le gustaba pajearse. Mucho.  
  
Severus hizo una caricia a lo largo del hombro del muchacho, y su otra mano le imito en el otro lado.  
  
—No temas. No tienes que saber nada. Puedo enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber. Puedes ser mi aprendiz en esto, como en todo, si así lo deseas. Pero sólo si lo deseas, Harry…  
  
Severus se inclinó, y de repente, Harry supo que iba a besarle. Su rostro estaba ahí, justo frente al propio, los ojos oscuros clavados en la confundida mirada verde, su respiración soplando contra los labios de Harry. El tacto de la corriente de aire hizo que se lamiera los labios, abriendo ligeramente la boca como si diera la bienvenida al débil contacto del aire perturbado.  
  
Severus le besó. Suaves y secos labios cerrándose sobre Harry, mientras estabilizaba su rostro con las manos. El joven no pudo contener un gemido; esto era tan real, tan abrumador. Había soñado con ser besado, pero nunca por una persona específica; en sus sueños, sólo era una nebulosa figura imaginaria. Se sentía sobrecogido por la sensación de los labios de Severus sobre los propios, su calidez y ternura eran asombrosas. El apoyo de las manos del hombre, y su picante esencia a almizcle, le estaban excitando. Su erección palpitó; dura, urgida, y goteando pre-semen, todavía oculta bajo la sábana.  
  
—Oh —jadeó, mientras el maestro de Pociones se apartaba.  
  
—Espero que no te importe. He deseado besarte desde que te vi por primera vez —susurró, y sus manos se deslizaron hasta los antebrazos del muchacho para abrazarle contra su cuerpo—. No tengo derecho, pero algo me empuja hacia ti, Harry. Algo me dice que eres especial para mí. Siempre he sentido que no encajaba con la mayoría de las personas. Nunca encontré a nadie que deseara como mi compañero, para ser mi amado.  
  
—Pero Severus, tienes todas esas personas aquí.  
  
—Sí, pero la mitad de ellos son mujeres y el resto viejos o, como en el caso de Danyel, intelectualmente incompatible.  
  
—¿No deseas una bruja, entonces? —susurró Harry, conteniendo la respiración en espera de la respuesta.  
  
—No. Como tú, Harry, prefiero a mi propio sexo. Deseo un hombre joven que esté a mi lado, compartiendo mi vida. Un joven muy especial.  
  
Se inclinó hacia delante y le besó una vez más. Harry tembló bajo su tacto y de su garganta escapó un gemido, mientras su pene vibraba y pulsaba. Le gustaría mucho ser ese ‘joven especial’ para Severus.  
  
>>¿Quieres que te muestre cómo aumentar tu poder y fertilidad, Harry? —murmuró.  
  
—¿Qué tengo que hacer, Severus?  
  
—Sólo beber un poco de poción… Luego, acostarte y disfrutar tú mismo… Es tan sencillo como eso… —explicó, mientras depositaba pequeños besos a lo largo de su mandíbula.  
  
—Mmm… —gimió Harry, incapaz de pensar apropiadamente mientras un hormigueo subía y bajaba por su cuello, haciendo que su corazón latiera excitado.  
  
Severus metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño vial.  
  
—Esto es una Poción Enriquecedora, Harry. Te hará más fértil que antes, aunque dudo que la necesites realmente. ¿Lo intentamos? Yo voy a tomar un poco…  
  
Harry miró los ojos negros y vio la llama del deseo dirigida hacia él.  
  
>>Si lo prefieres, yo la tomaré, para que tú puedas aguardar y observar —continuó Severus, inclinando el frasco y tomando un trago de la poción.  
  
—Por favor, Severus, yo no sé nada… —gimió, sintiéndose estúpido e inadecuado.  
  
—¿Te gusta tocarte, Harry? —preguntó el Maestro, y bajó la mano, empujando la sábana más cerca del cuerpo del joven. Bajó la vista y notó su muy evidente erección, que se mostraba como una cresta bajo la sábana.  
  
—Sííí… —susurró el otro, y ya no estaba avergonzado en absoluto. Sólo miró al alto hombre oscuro y observó que le sonreía.  
  
—Bien, puedes hacerlo ahora si quieres, veo que lo necesitas. O yo podría hacerlo por ti —ofreció, rozando la línea de la polla de Harry con su mano.  
  
El muchacho jadeó.  
  
—¡Oh!  
  
Severus jaló la sábana, apartándola, exponiendo los pantalones abiertos de Harry y su polla elevándose a través de la abertura del frente. El hombre jaló el pantalón a la derecha, deseando verlo todo sin ropas de por medio.  
  
—¿Te estabas tocando cuando llegué, Harry?  
  
—Oh… sí… —admitió. No sería capaz de soportar mucho más de esto, necesitaba tocarse su punzante polla, aliviarse—. Por favor…  
  
Y Severus le tocó. Acarició su dura erección, haciendo que bombeara bajo su mano. El joven jadeó, como si el temor se alejara de él.  
  
—Quiero complacerte, Harry —murmuró Severus, su voz profunda parecía ir directo a la espina dorsal del otro, quien levantó sus caderas contra la mano del hombre.  
  
El Maestro se inclinó sobre él y le besó. Esta vez el beso fue demandante, pidiendo la entrada en su boca. Harry la abrió gustoso y encontró que tenerla llena de Severus era una sensación extraña. Por un momento, olvidó su dureza, mientras su mente se enfocaba en la increíble sensación de tener al hombre en su interior, dentro de su boca. La lengua de Severus acariciaba su paladar y su propia lengua, y delineaba sus dientes. Sus labios se movieron sobre los de Harry, y el sabor fue tan delicioso, que la lengua del joven los lamió a su vez. Severus gimió en su boca, y luego se apartó.  
  
>>Eres tan dulce, tan dulce —canturreó suavemente al oído de Harry.  
  
La mano del Maestro acarició y se enroscó a lo largo de la masculinidad del muchacho, quien gimió y se retorció bajo la sensación de tener a alguien más tocándole. Aquello superaba sus más salvajes fantasías, al no haber tenido nunca nada real en que basarlas.  
  
Severus podía sentir que el otro estaba cerca; era joven y se correría muy pronto.  
  
>>Cuando te corras, Harry, tu semilla enriquecerá tu propio poder mágico. Se extenderá sobre tu piel y fertilizará tu aura. ¿Me comprendes?  
  
Harry estaba más allá de las palabras. Sus testículos se habían apretado, sentía crecer la presión, y sabía que explotaría en cualquier segundo. Asintió, aunque sin estar muy seguro de con qué se estaba mostrando de acuerdo.  
  
>>Entonces, vente para mí; enséñame lo que puedes hacer…  
  
La rica voz de Severus pidiéndole que se corriera fue el final para él. Sus caderas dieron una poderosa embestida, su polla pulsó en la mano de Severus, y el semen salió por la punta, alto y poderoso, antes de caer sobre su estómago. Las pulsaciones posteriores se debilitaron en la mano del Maestro, que siguió ordeñando la erección hasta que las réplicas terminaron y no salió nada más.  
  
—Aah, Severus… —gimió, su voz tenue y exhausta.  
  
—Mírame, Harry —el tono era profundo y apremiante.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos, aunque le hubiera gustado seguir acostado con los ojos cerrados un poco más. El hombre llevó la mano cubierta de semen a su boca. Extendió sus empapados dedos y, abriendo la boca, tragó el primero. El joven pudo ver su lengua girando alrededor de cada dedo, para luego pasar sobre el dorso de la mano, donde el perlado líquido había hecho líneas. Harry gimió; jamás había imaginado algo así.  
  
Con la mano nuevamente limpia, Severus se inclinó y le beso, profunda pero cuidadosamente, la lengua acariciando lentamente el interior de su boca. Harry pudo probar su sabor en la boca de su amante, amargo y extraño. Reflexionó que no le gustaba mucho, pero deseaba conservar de todas formas ese sabor, intrigado por la experiencia.  
  
Cuando el Maestro se separó, habló nuevamente.  
  
—Necesito descargarme, Harry…  
  
El joven observó sus ojos. Severus miró hacia su propio pantalón de pijama y bajó sus manos para soltar el botón. Harry observó fijamente, fascinado. Había un parche de humedad donde la erección del Maestro de Pociones había presionado contra el material. Cuando el botón se abrió y la polla del mago mayor saltó libre, Harry jadeó.  
  
¡Era enorme! La polla de Severus era mucho, mucho más grande y gruesa que la suya. También tenía más pelo alrededor de la ingle. Era oscura y casi se veía furiosa. Los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos, y debía lucir impresionado.  
  
El Maestro llevó la mano a su miembro y acarició arriba y abajo, mientras Harry observaba cada movimiento, respirando pesadamente, excitado. Estaba acostumbrado a mirarse a sí mismo, y a su propio tamaño y forma, y a su propia técnica de frotación, pero esto era diferente. ¡Todo era diferente!  
  
>>No te asustes, Harry —le tranquilizó—. Esto es porque yo tengo mi tamaño completo. Tú también serás más grande en unos años.  
  
—¿Igual que esto? —su tono era de incredulidad.  
  
—No exactamente igual, Harry. La gente no es exactamente igual, ¿verdad? Pero no soy un fenómeno, créeme.  
  
—Eres… hermoso —susurró, dándose cuenta que realmente lo pensaba.  
  
El joven extendió su mano con temor, como la primera vez que había tocado un hipogrifo. Severus le sonrió.  
  
—Tócame si quieres. Por supuesto que puedes… me encantaría que lo hicieras.  
  
Así que Harry tocó la dura polla del hombre, y tembló de excitación. Era maravillosa, y rodeó con sus dedos el duro mástil y movió su mano arriba y abajo, concentrándose en la maravillosa vista y la sensación de que su mano estaba sosteniendo el miembro de un hombre completamente desarrollado.  
  
Severus gimió con placer.  
  
>>Tan delicioso… —inclinó la cabeza y se relajó mientras Harry continuaba sus atenciones. Después de un rato, se inclinó hacia adelante y colocó sus brazos alrededor de Harry. Atrayéndole en un apretado abrazo, se estiró junto con el chico en la estrecha cama. Apoyó su erección sobre el muslo de Harry y empezó a embestir contra su pierna. Gimió de placer y urgente necesidad.  
  
Harry flexionó los músculos del muslo, y Severus embistió más fuerte, respondiendo a la presión.  
  
>>Harry… si fueras mío… te tomaría ahora… te follaría ahora…  
  
El joven se estremeció, no sabría decir si de miedo o de total necesidad. Su polla estaba dura de nuevo, a causa de las palabras y los movimientos del hombre.  
  
>>Me voy a correr, Harry… voy a inundarnos con mi semen. Vamos a ser muy poderosos juntos. Lo sentirás, Harry.  
  
El chico tenía los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Severus, sosteniéndole muy cerca. No quería perderle. Deseaba que Severus permaneciera ahí, duro contra él, tan cerca…  
  
Los empujes de Severus aumentaron de velocidad. Deslizó su cuerpo hacia arriba ligeramente, su caliente erección frotando y empujando contra el muchacho de ojos verdes hasta que consiguió lo que deseaba, el calor y la dureza de la receptiva polla de Harry.  
  
>>Aah, mi buen chico —gimió—. Me deseas de nuevo…  
  
Frotó su dureza contra la de Harry como si delineara su longitud con la propia, frotando adelante y atrás, una y otra vez, mientras ambos sentían cómo el poder sexual se concentraba en sus ingles, chispeando a lo largo de los realzados nervios de sus erecciones. Severus alargó la mano y aferró ambas pollas, sosteniéndolas alineadas, y empujó y bombeó.  
  
Harry no pudo evitarlo; no pudo mantenerse quieto bajo esta avalancha. Se retorció y embistió a su vez, y sus durezas casi parecían atacarse la una a la otra, cada una deseando empujar a la otra, o absorber a la otra…  
  
>>Harry… —la voz de Severus era un profundo y retumbante gruñido. La cualidad melodiosa había desaparecido, reemplazada por una cruda necesidad—. Córrete de nuevo para mí, Harry.  
  
Severus apretó y el aumento de presión hizo que el otro gritara mientras hacía lo que le había sido ordenado. Y mientras sentía como el orgasmo le tragaba, se dio cuenta que Severus también estaba explotando, que también estaba gritando, y que las ondas de presión sincronizaban una con la otra, y salían a borbotones uniéndose en una maravillosa fuente sobre sus pechos y estómagos.  
  
La eyaculación de Severus parecía interminable. Harry estaba consciente de que él ya había eyaculado una vez, pero el orgasmo del hombre parecía mucho más copioso que los dos suyos juntos. Jadeó y se sintió desmadejado en los brazos del Maestro.  
  
>>Sí, descansa ahora, mi dulce muchacho —susurró Severus—. ¿Puedes ver nuestras auras?  
  
—No… —contestó, desconcertado.  
  
—Si puedo te enseñaré, Harry. Nuestras auras son energía, pulsando y brillando con la liberación del poder de nuestro sexo.  
  
—Parece que tú… eyaculaste… mucho, Severus —comentó con timidez.  
  
—La poción fortalece mi organismo, Harry. Si tú la hubieras tomado, también habrías sentido un orgasmo más intenso y prolongado. Es bastante segura, y se utiliza con regularidad en los ritos de sexo mágico.  
  
—Oh.  
  
—Ahora, permíteme limpiarnos —susurró, y alargando la mano hasta la mesilla de noche, tomó su varita, que debía haber colocado al lado de la de Harry cuando se sentó.  
  
Después que el Maestro murmurara un hechizo, Harry se sintió limpio, cálido y seco de nuevo. Suspiró feliz. Severus se inclinó y le besó suavemente.  
  
>>Duérmete, mi querido —musitó—. Ya te estoy extrañando.  
  
Harry gimió ante la pérdida cuando Severus se levantó.  
  
—Desearía que pudieras quedarte…  
  
—¿Y qué dirían tu profesora y compañeros sobre eso, Harry? No, si deseas estar conmigo, como yo deseo que estés aquí, debes terminar la escuela primero. Entonces, quizás podrá haber una oportunidad para nosotros.  
  
Harry asintió, sus ojos escociendo por las lágrimas. Él le deseaba, Merlín lo sabía. De lo que podía recordar, este hombre era la primera persona que le había querido por sí mismo, sólo por ser él mismo. Severus no pensaba que era un fenómeno, un presumido, o un endeble. Severus le quería. Sus lágrimas eran de tristeza por lo que no podría ser por el momento, y de felicidad por haber encontrado a esta persona especial.  
  
El Maestro salió, y la noche quedó tranquila de nuevo. Muy pronto, Harry dormía.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí llego el Snarry, y fue largo y sustancioso, ¿a qué sí^^? Por cierto, ¿se han dado cuenta que Sev y Harry no llevan ni 24 horas de conocerse? Todo un flechazo, tal cual.


	10. La mañana siguiente

Harry despertó, como era habitual, alrededor de las siete de la mañana. Parpadeó con sorpresa ante lo que le rodeaba, nada le parecía familiar. A tientas, buscó sus anteojos de la mesita de noche, y cuando consiguió ponérselos, tomó consciencia de dónde estaba. Las luces se habían encendido, presumiblemente a las seis, que era la hora a la que Lydia había dicho que comenzaba el día. Estaba en Eigg. Y más importante, estaba en la Comunidad del Maestro Snape.  
  
¿Habría soñado la visita del maestro de Pociones? ¿O verdaderamente había estado allí la noche pasada, abrazándole, teniendo sexo? ¿Lo que habían hecho juntos, si es que había sido real, contaba como sexo? ¿Y, realmente él le había pedido que viniera a convertirse en su aprendiz?  
  
Frunció el ceño y se frotó la frente, para luego saltar de la cama y encaminarse al baño. Para su sorpresa, no tenía su erección matutina. Habitualmente, despertaba duro. ¿Eso probaba que había tenido sexo la pasada noche? ¿Qué estaba satisfecho? Se estremeció con el erotismo del recuerdo, y se apresuró a recorrer el pasillo antes que pudiera entumecerse y arruinar su oportunidad en el baño.  
  
Neville justo estaba saliendo del baño.  
  
—¡Hola, Harry! ¿Listo para desayunar?  
  
—Sí, estoy hambriento —contestó, dándose cuenta que así era.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
**Desayuno**  
  
El desayuno estará disponible entre las 6 am y las 8:30 am *  
  
Una selección de huevos, tomates, champiñones, tostadas,   
pan frito, jaleas y mermeladas, siempre está disponible.  
  
  
Harry consiguió un par de huevos marrones, dos tomates y un puñado de champiñones, y los puso a freír en la sartén que ya estaba dispuesta en la gran cocina. Neville estaba haciendo lo propio a su lado. Una vez que empezó la fritura, puso algo de pan a tostar sobre la parrilla. Estaba acostumbrado a preparar su desayuno, ya que había sido uno de sus trabajos cotidianos en casa. Neville, al parecer, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, su desayuno estaba casi listo.  
  
Los dos chicos llevaron sus comidas a la mesa, sentándose al lado de Susan y Hermione, y todos comieron en paz hasta que Draco y Pansy llegaron tomados de la mano.  
  
—¿Qué mierda es esto? —la incrédula voz del rubio hizo que todos levantaran las miradas, alarmados—. ¿Desde cuándo tenemos que prepararnos el desayuno? ¡No soy un puñetero elfo doméstico?  
  
—¡Y no pensarás que yo voy a cocinar sólo porque soy una chica! —agregó Pansy, su rostro arrugado con desaprobación.  
  
Harry se estaba empezando a enfermar por esa actitud. ¿Qué tenía de malo cocinar su propio desayuno? ¿Ellos esperaban sirvientes?  
  
—Bueno, tienes dos elecciones, _Drakey poos_ —dijo Harry—. Puedes aprender, o puedes pasar hambre. Y a mí, francamente, me da igual lo que decidas.  
  
Neville le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, con la boca abierta. Afortunadamente, primero tragó la comida. Hermione y Susan se veían preocupadas sobre lo que pudiera suceder ahora. Harry sabía que había conseguido un buen problema pero, por alguna razón, no le importaba. Era más importante defender el estilo de vida de la comunidad. Miró furioso al chico rubio.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así? ¡Pequeño fenómeno desagradable! —gritó Draco, avanzando hacia Harry, que ahora estaba resignado a su destino.  
  
El cual nunca llegó.  
  
_¡Immobilus!_  
  
Harry se giró hacia atrás para encontrarse con la figura de Severus Snape, con la varita extendida.  
  
—¡No toleraré esta clase de comportamiento en mi casa! —rugió.  
  
Pansy, lamentándose con angustia, corrió al lado de su novio.  
  
—Oh, no, ¡Drakey! —gritó, abrazando la rígida figura.  
  
—¡Suéltalo! —gritó Snape—. Puede quedarse ahí mientras los demás comemos. No queremos imponerle trabajo alguno, ¿cierto?  
  
A regañadientes, Pansy le dejó ir, girándose hacia la comida y tomando pan y mermelada. Aferró su plato y se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, lejos del resto del grupo.  
  
Severus se preparó rápidamente un plato lleno de comida, para luego ir a sentarse al lado de Harry. Éste se estremeció de placer, esperando que nadie más lo notara. No era capaz de permanecer indiferente con Severus sentado tan cerca de él. Podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo del hombre… Estaba seguro de que podía.   
  
—Buenos días, Harry, ¿todo bien? —su voz era profunda y cálida. ¿Seguramente, alguien más debía notarlo?  
  
—S… sí, estoy bien —chilló, preguntándose porqué estaba aterrado.  
  
—Todos se irán esta tarde. Les extrañaremos.  
  
—Yo lamentaré tener que partir —admitió Harry.  
  
—¡Yo también! —terció Neville—. Ha sido genial hacer este viaje.  
  
Severus le sonrió a Neville, y regresó su mirada a Harry, sus ojos cálidos y brillantes.  
  
En ese momento entró la profesora Sprout, luciendo un poco soñolienta y con su cabello incluso más alborotado de lo habitual. Harry se preguntó si habría olvidado traer un cepillo para el pelo, pero seguramente podría haber transformado uno.  
  
—¡Oh, Dios mío!! ¿Qué le sucedió a Draco?  
  
—El chico necesita disciplina, Pomona. Estuvo a punto de atacar a Harry.  
  
—¡Oh, Severus, que terrible! Él ha sido un verdadero fastidio en este viaje, ¿cierto? Hubiera esperado algo mejor de un prefecto, de verdad. Tendré que hablar con su Jefe de Casa en cuanto regresemos.  
  
Pansy esnifó significativamente, pero no dijo nada. Nadie le prestó ni la más mínima atención. La profesora Sprout se concentró en conseguir su desayuno, evitando cuidadosamente el pan frito.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Durante la visita a la biblioteca y centro de caligrafía, que fue guiada por George Jackson, el habitante más viejo de la comunidad, Harry se sintió extrañamente separado. Su mente no podía concentrarse en la visita, regresando a cada momento a las sensaciones experimentadas la noche anterior. El recuerdo no le abandonaba, y esa mañana se sentía una persona completamente distinta. Debía ser por eso que había sido tan grosero con Draco, algo que nunca hubiera hecho antes. Algo en su interior había cambiado, estaba seguro, aunque no creía haber perdido su virginidad como tal. Se preguntaba qué efecto hubiera tenido sobre él si Severus y él hubieran llegado a…  
  
Hermione estaba en éxtasis; libros, manuscritos, caligrafía… Eso era el cielo para ella. Estaba muy impresionada por el trabajo de George y miraba todo atentamente, mientras sus preguntas parecían no tener fin. La distracción de Harry no fue notada, o al menos no comentada, así que se sentía aliviado.  
  
—…y hacemos hojas de receta manuscritas, que se venden a través de nuestra tienda de regalos —estaba diciendo George, moviendo una mano hacia un montón de pergaminos.  
  
En la parte alta se podía leer: _Sonrisas para Supositorios de Hemorroides. Receta del Maestro Snape. Moldes de supositorios están siempre disponibles; por favor, pregunte._ Debajo, en una letra más pequeña pero todavía hermosa, estaba escrita la receta. Harry hizo una mueca, profundamente agradecido de no sufrir de hemorroides.  
  
>>Y ahora nos dirigiremos a las Salas del Centro, donde podrán ver los artículos cuya venta contribuye enormemente a cubrir los gastos de la comunidad. ¿Si gustan seguirme?   
  
El anciano calígrafo los condujo a través de una puerta y a lo largo de un pasillo hasta una habitación sencilla, lleno de estanterías que iban desde el piso hasta el techo. Cada estante individual estaba etiquetado con el nombre del producto que contenía.  
  
Lydia y Abigail Jordan estaban ocupadas embalando artículos. Abigail estaba almacenando en los estantes los productos terminados; Lydia estaba empacando una caja, presumiblemente para ser enviada a un cliente.  
  
>>Les dejaré con estas damas, gracias por su interés —dijo George con cortesía antes de regresar a su santuario.  
  
—Echen una mirada a la gama de artículos que producimos —invitó Lydia—. Cualquier pregunta, Abigail o yo estaremos encantadas de responderles.  
  
La profesora Sprout comenzó a levantar artículos y estudiarlos, exclamando cosas como ‘¡Encantador!’, o ‘¡Dios mío!’, o ‘¡Vaya!’ de vez en cuando.  
  
Harry le sonrió; estaba muy contento con su profesora, quien había sido la responsable de traerle en este viaje, que el sentía como si cumpleaños, vacaciones y Navidades se hubieran combinado en una corta pero intensa experiencia que cambiaría su vida.  
  
—Mira esto, Harry —musitó Neville con un susurro.  
  
El otro se giró, preguntándose qué querría mostrarle su amigo con tanto secretismo.  
  
_¡Lubricante cinco estrellas! ¡Mayor capacidad de deslizarse! *Humectante, *buen olor, *buen sabor, *anticonceptivo, *anti-viral y anti-bacterial. El único producto de su clase. ¡Satisfacción garantizada o le devolvemos su dinero!_  
  
Era un tarro con una especie de ungüento, por lo que Harry podía ver. Una jarrita de vidrio verde muy linda, con una hermosa etiqueta, pero aun así no comprendía por qué Neville le estaba dando codazos y sonriéndole como si hubiera descubierto una copia de Playmago.  
  
Ante la mirada de incomprensión de Harry, Neville se enfurruñó.  
  
>>¿Cómo puedes ser tan denso? ¡Es para el sexo! —susurró.  
  
Harry esperaba que el ronco susurro de su amigo no hubiera sido escuchado por nadie más, pues a él no le había parecido muy discreto. Echó un vistazo alrededor. La profesora Sprout estaba hablando con Hermione y Susan sobre la sección de artículos de tocador. Justin estaba investigando los tarros de miel, con pedacitos de panal flotando en su interior. Draco y Pansy estaban tan lejos de los demás como les era posible, murmurando entre ellos mientras observaban la exhibición de artículos de papelería; la experiencia de haber permanecido inmóvil durante el desayuno, ciertamente hacía que el rubio estuviera más tranquilo, y en ese punto, probablemente también bastante hambriento.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir con que es para el sexo? —le susurró Harry a Neville, mirando detenidamente el lubricante.  
  
—Bueno, es para el sexo anal… **¡ya sabes!**  
  
Harry continuo mirándole sin expresión, y Neville se dio cuenta que, después de todo, probablemente no supiera.  
  
>>¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Es para cuando los hombres tienen sexo! Necesitan lubricante para la sodomía.  
  
De inmediato, Harry adquirió el color de una cereza madura en verano y comenzó a asfixiarse.  
  
>>¡Harry! ¡Cállate! —siseó Neville—. ¡Tienes a todos justo ahí!  
  
Le empujó hacia uno de los laterales, a lo largo de los estantes, hasta que se detuvieron ante una inocente exhibición de crema hidratante de miel y avena.  
  
—¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó la profesora Sprout.  
  
Neville palmeó la espalda de un Harry que todavía resoplaba.  
  
—Él está bien, fue sólo algo de tos —le informó.  
  
Mientras el chico de ojos verdes comenzaba a recuperarse, ella regresó su atención a los productos que estaba examinando. El color de las mejillas de Harry fue achacado a la tos, y no a su vergüenza.  
  
>>Apostaría que el maestro Snape pensó es esto. Parece del tipo, ¿no crees? —comentó Neville.  
  
Oh, sí, ¡Severus definitivamente era del tipo! El asunto era que Harry también, pero no parecía que Neville se hubiera dado cuenta, y él no iba a mencionárselo.  
  
—Hay tiempo para un café antes de visitar la tienda, ¿a alguien le gustaría? —preguntó Lydia.  
  
Todos siguieron a la mujer de regreso al área de la cocina. La profesora Sprout camino junto a Harry, y para vergüenza del chico, colocó su brazo sobre él en un gesto maternal.  
  
—¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? Me preguntaba si todavía estarías preocupado por el incidente de esta mañana.  
  
—¡Oh, no! Estoy bien, de veras, Profesora —contestó—. Sólo me atraganté…  
  
Ella le dio un apretón afectuoso.  
  
—Sé que Draco se mete contigo, Harry. A veces ayuda enfrentarse a los matones.  
  
—Lo hice, por eso se enojó tanto —admitió—. Él se estaba quejando por tener que preparar su desayuno. Yo le dije que dejara el asunto.  
  
—No creo que él haya hecho nada parecido a preparar su desayuno jamás. Probablemente, ni siquiera sabe cómo hacerlo —comentó Sproud.  
  
Ante eso, Harry se sintió algo culpable. Nunca se le había ocurrido que el rubio podría haber hecho esa escena para cubrir su propia ineficiencia. Aun así, no tenía por qué haber sido tan grosero con la comunidad, ¿cierto? Había estado determinado a criticar desde el mismo momento en que llegaron, y no había parado de tratar de conseguir errores desde que había puesto un pie en la isla. Harry se sentía protector respecto a esto, y no aguantaría ese comportamiento de nadie más.  
  
Grandes tazas de café fueron colocadas en la enorme mesa, junto con bandejas de galletas caseras. Harry había descubierto que le encantaban las tejas de avena, y de haber podido, se hubiera comido un plato él solo. Muchos miembros de la comunidad estaban sentados alrededor, tomando un respiro de media mañana, y los ojos de Harry derivaron inmediatamente hacia Severus, que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, en la que era ‘su’ silla. El hombre asintió tan ligeramente hacia él que Harry pensó que nadie más lo había notado. Él sonrió.  
  
—Severus, sabía que eras un pocionista talentoso, por decir lo menos, pero estoy impresionada de la variedad de productos que elaboran aquí. ¿Tú haces todas las fórmulas?  
  
—Hago muchos de ellos, Pomona, pero algunos los elaboran nuestros otros expertos. Cualquier cosa con miel, probablemente sea de Richeldis, y cualquier producto con alcohol, de Josiah.  
  
—¿Todas las mercancías van a un solo vendedor?  
  
—Oh, no, tenemos muchos puntos de venta, dependiendo del producto. Algunos son… bastante especializados.  
  
Harry pensaba que había visto al menos una de esas ‘especialidades’. No pudo evitar sonreír, y Neville resopló positivamente. Draco lucía desconcertado, y disgustado por haberse perdido alguna cosa. Harry pensó que se lo merecía, por haber permanecido apartado de ellos durante toda la mañana.  
  
—Pomona, me gustaría hablarte un momento, ¿podría ser? —pidió Snape.  
  
La profesora Sprout asintió y le siguió fuera de la estancia. Harry se preguntó cuál sería el problema. Draco miró a Pansy furtivamente. Ellos regresaron rápidamente, y Sprout se veía bastante feliz, así que, presumiblemente, no había ningún problema. El muchacho rubio se mostró aliviado.  
  
La visita final fue a la tienda, y todo el grupo salió aferrando sus bolsas de monedas. Harry esperaba que Draco gastara libremente, justo para enfatizar su estatus, y no le sorprendió verle eligiendo artículos de tocador para su madre y perfume para Pansy. La chica sonrió tontamente y le besó en la mejilla, mientras todos los demás lucían cara de asco, luego de haber visto ese despliegue con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto.  
  
Harry no compró nada; no podía pensar en nadie a quien llevarle un regalo. A sus parientes no les importaría en absoluto que él les llevaba algo, y en realidad, no había nadie más. Notó que en una esquina discreta de uno de los estantes estaba almacenado el Lubricante 5*, pero nadie lo compró.  
  
El maestro Snape caminó hacia él.   
  
—¿Podemos hablar un minuto, Harry?  
  
La mandíbula del chico cayó por la sorpresa, pero le siguió rápidamente fuera de la tienda y a lo largo de un corredor, hasta una salita lateral.  
  
Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Severus le rodeó con sus brazos y le estrechó con fuerza.  
  
—¿Está todo bien?  
  
—Sí, estoy bien. Severus… yo… —deseaba decir algo, pero no tenía idea de qué decir o cómo decirlo.  
  
—Shh —le silenció, besándole los labios suavemente—. Todo va a estar bien, Harry. Hablé con Pomona hace un rato. Le dije que pensaba que tú podrías encajar aquí y que serías bienvenido si así lo deseabas. Le ofrecí tomarte como mi aprendiz, si ella lo aprobaba. Pareció complacida.  
  
—¡Oh, Severus! —se balanceó en las puntas de sus pies con excitación. El hombre lo había mencionado la pasada noche, pero Harry se había preguntado si él realmente quería eso o sólo lo había dicho por decir. Su rostro esbozó una enorme sonrisa.  
  
—Entonces, ¿también estás complacido?  
  
—¡Oh, sí! ¡Me encanta! Creo que estaré bien aquí; no hay demasiada gente, y todos parecen geniales. Y parece que le gusto a Danyel.  
  
—Sí. Pocos lo sabrían, pero Danyel es bueno juzgando el carácter de la gente. Si alguien le gusta, es una buena recomendación.  
  
Severus le atrajo más cerca, besándole profundamente. Harry abrió la boca y el beso se volvió ardiente. Cuando sus labios se separaron, ambos respiraban con fuerza, y sus corazones retumbaban.  
  
>>Voy a extrañarte, dulzura. Pero no falta mucho para tus exámenes. Cuando el curso concluya, puedes venir a la isla, si estás listo…  
  
—Sí, lo haré, inmediatamente. Mis parientes se sentirán contentos de librarse de mí, Severus.  
  
—¡Entonces, son unos tontos!  
  
Severus le besó nuevamente. No parecía obtener suficiente del sabor del joven. Por primera vez en su vida, creía que realmente podría lograr una vida completa, al lado de otra persona.  
  
>>Toma esto. Úsalo bien, y con frecuencia.  
  
Harry bajó la mirada. Severus le estaba ofreciendo una caja plana. La tomó y abrió la tapa.  
  
Un juego de artículos de escritorio. Papel hecho a mano, una pluma y un pequeño bote de tinta. El papel estaba marcado a agua con el perfil de la isla. Harry sintió que sus ojos ardían. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien le había dado un obsequio.  
  
—Gracias —musitó con voz ronca—. Te escribiré en cuanto llegue a Hogwarts, y te haré saber sobre el progreso en mis estudios.  
  
—Hazme saber _todo_ sobre ti, mi dulzura —pidió Severus, su voz profunda y significativa—. Apenas puedo aguardar a que vengas a vivir aquí. Voy a aumentar tu poder más de lo que nunca soñaste, Harry. Eso pasará cuando pierdas tu virginidad… ¿comprendes?  
  
Harry asintió. Había un nudo en su garganta y sus piernas temblaban. Sabía lo que Severus estaba planeando hacer y él también lo deseaba, aún sin saber completamente lo que pasaría.  
  
—Yo no sé mucho, Severus…  
  
—Ya te dije que yo te enseñaré. Todo. No necesitas saber mucho por ahora, excepto que me quieres, y que yo te quiero.  
  
Harry asintió y se inclinó a buscar otro beso, que Severus le dio de buen grado. A regañadientes, se separaron.  
  
>>Debo llevarte de regreso, antes que sea _demasiado_ sospechoso. Sin embargo, puedes contarles sobre mi ofrecimiento si así lo deseas. Diles que dependerá del resultado de tus exámenes, si lo prefieres. Aunque no es así, Harry, porque te quiero aquí de cualquier modo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Así, Harry Potter y su grupo de clase regresaron a Hogwarts, desde la Isla Eigg. Cada uno de ellos llevaba sus propios recuerdos del lugar donde habían encontrado un estilo de vida distinto. Esta isla agreste y salvaje, con una enorme herencia mágica, era el lugar donde uno de los caracteres más excéntricos del mundo mágico había establecido su pequeña y extraña comunidad. La mayoría del grupo de Hogwarts se había divertido, uno o dos desaprobaban la vida monástica restablecida, y dos estaban definitivamente horrorizados. Pero Harry Potter estaba extasiado. Tenía un futuro, y eso bastaba para hacerle feliz.  


  
FIN  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí el final de la visita de Harry a la Comunidad del Maestro Snape. Si quieren saber cómo le va a nuestro Gry favorito una vez vaya a vivir a la Comundad, mañana los espero en el primer capítulo de The Blessed Boy. De momento, muchas gracias por leer y muchos besos ^^


End file.
